Makayla and Kyle: So The Drama
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: This is a Lilo and Stitch version of Kim Possible: So The Drama. Sassy's kid, Makayla, who'll appear in Genetically changed 2 realises that she loves Kyle, Diamond's son, but will she be able to get him to notice? Rated T for well, teen stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Makayla and Kyle: So The Drama

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kim Possible movie So The Drama or Kim Possible. I however own this L&S version of it. Just to say. Due to character gender switching around, Dialouge may be different. I may have also changed quite a bit of the story line. The gender switching? You'll understand what I mean if you read below.

Characters: If you don't know who the parent's are you can find out if you read the story "Genetically Changed" Which is on hold for now.

Kyle-Caffiene and Diamond's Son in Kim's place

Makayla-Soon to be revealed in Genetically Changed 2. She's Sassy's and Dizzy's Daughter In Ron's place

Jumba, Lilo and Daniella Angel and Stitch's daughter in Wade's place

Kyla-Daughter of Homework Eater and Heala-In Rufus's place

Valerie-Death Wish's and Shadow's daughter in Bonnie's place

Dylan-Mana Pilialoha's and Dante's son-in Brick's place

Simon-Sympathy and Itchy's son and one of Kyle's best friends-in Monique's place

Hamsterviel/Gantu/Bonnie and Clyde- in Drakken's place

627 in Shego's place

& last but not least

Angela-Someone's daughter but I'm not telling you yet in Erick's place

Rest of characters may be humans. Audience or extra people may be experiments

Prologue

627's Pov

Hi, You may know me as 627. I've been a great pal of Gantu's for a short time before I was dehydrated. However thanks to a storm I got reactivated and am helping out Hamsterviel and Gantu. Gantu managed to find a way to release Bonnie and Clyde from jail. They're helping out now too. Lucky for us, they brought a Sneaky little new recruit with them. It's been a while now since we got together and Hamsterviel managed to make it to Earth and stay at Gantu's for a while. Hamsterviel found a new way to plan world domination. However in order for it to work I need to kidnap some toy making guy in Japan.

Unfortunately, since those two little trogs, Kyle and Makayla were born, they've decided to help out in Stopping us. I shook my head as I remembered the day Kyle and Makayla put out their website. People all over the world have been calling for their help. Pitiful. Humans are such a pitiful race. Oh, well, whatever. They won't be so pitiful when Hamsterviel rules.

I continued flying in a minature jet that Bonnie and Clyde managed to steal. I was flying over Japan. My senses told me I was close to the toy guy. I adjusted my eyesight and looked down below. A parade. How typical and welcoming for a VIP. I looked closer and saw him. He and his assistant were waving to the crowd. I snickered as I turned on the smoke screen missles and I shot them at the 2. Plasmoid, Hammerface and Thresher were on a building ledge. "Target: What's his name, the toy guy." I didn't remember His name but I remembered his scent and looks. Plasmoid, Thresher and Hammerface nodded and leapt down.

Third Person view

Kyle, Son of Caffiene and Diamond, was waiting inside a lantern on one of the floats along with one of his best friends Makayla. He looked almost exactly like Stitch only he had 3 lone antennae like hairs like 625. A tail that stuck out like a horizontal spike, LARGE ears. Larger than Stitch's and even larger than his own head! He also had 3 skinny stripes going horizontally across his back. He was also blue like stitch. He had his large ears pressed against the thin material of the latern. He heard the sound of the missles and stood up. Makayla, Daughter of Sassy and Dizzy was next to him. She had a body a lot like her mother's. Humanoid. Only she had Stitch like arms and legs, nose, mouth and eyes. She had a rather long cat-like tail, lengthy black hair and Psychodelically colored fur and eyes. Only the colors in her eyes were brighter and lighter. Kyle used his claws to cut them both out of the latern in time to see the missles headed right for them.

Kyle's pov

My eyesight adjusted to see what kind of missle it was. I crouched down and made a spring-like leap toward the missle. Makayla stood by and watched and Plasmoid, Thresher and Hammerface landed by her and the 2 VIPs. She backed up. I adjusted my eyesight back to the missle. I managed to knock it out of the way, but then I saw a second missle hit the spot the VIPs were anyway. "Oh, man." I said. I landed a few feet away from the spot and quickly ran toward it.

Makayla's Pov

The smoke was too thick for the few second. I couldn't see. Then a plasma blast seemed to come out of nowhere and knocked me back. A spiked arm came out of the smoke and grabbed the toy man, whom was known as Nakisumi san. His assistant Kayoko gasped when she saw him yanked back. The smoke cleared and I saw who had blasted me and who had taken the VIP. A scorpion like green creature known as plasmoid and a purpled spiked arm worm like creature known as Thresher. I was about to go and get the VIP back when A fat Ninja like creature landed in front of me. A Sumo ninja!

Kyla was poking her head out of the entrance of the latern and saw me squished under the creature's weight. She shook her head smiling. She easily lifted the creature off me and threw it aside. Kyla, Heala and Homework eater's daughter, had a long whip like tail. Cat like ears and arms and stitch's feet and the typical experiment features. She was brown and had a pink chest and eye patches. She had blond hair hanging at her shoulders and blue eyes.

She chuckled. "Next time, move out of the way." I nodded and we both turned to the 3 attackers.

The Hammerheaded one leapt at us. The plasma one shot a couple blasts at us. Kyla held me over her head and made a giant leap straight into the air. The plasma blasts hit the float and Hammerface landed inside the lantern tearing it apart as he flew threw and it collapsed on him. Kyla landed gracefully and put me down. Plasmoid threw a couple more shots at us, before we could dodge and it hit Kyla and I. Hammerface came from behind and slammed into Kyla, sending her flying. Thresher threw a punch at her from below and nailed her in the face, propelling her into a building. She fell to the ground, not on her feet this time. I saw Plasmoid about to shoot her again when Kyle rammed into him and Plasmoid sumersaulted into the bottom of the float.

He gave a thumbs up to Kyla, who had gotten to her feet and brushed her self off. Her mother was a Instant healer experiment, so she couldn't be hurt for more than a few seconds. She could heal herself. Kyle turned back to the 3 attackers. He put his fists up and got in a fighting stance. Above 627 realeased some sort of clamp and it grabbed the Nakisumi san guy. Kyle was too busy with the 3 to stop 627. I sighed and leapt up to grab him. I missed! Well, no matter, here comes Kyla. She did a double jump and managed to grab the VIPs leg. As the rope dragged past me up into the air I managed to grab onto Kyla's tail. I wrapped my own around her. I was scared to death of falling.

Kyle's pov

As I fought those 3 idiots, I saw Kyla and Makayla grab onto the Nakisumi man. My ears twitched and I caught the sumo creature by the corner of my eye. He was charging toward me. I smiled. Thresher threw some punches at me but I skillfully dodged them. I dodged Plasmoid's shots too. I landed behind the sumo creature and lifted him up and threw him at the three attackers. There eyes got big as they saw him flying toward them. It knocked them back. Grinning I crouched and leapt at a building and then at another, going higher up each time. Finally when I was close enough I leapt and grabbed onto Makayla's leg and pulled myself up so I was level with her.

Just then a small device known as the communicater beeped 6 times clapping out the syllables in Makayla's and mines names. Kyla grabbed it from behind her one ear. Surprising that it stayed there and was unharmed when she got thrown into the building and punched in the face. I heard Kyla turn it on. Daniella, Angel and Stitch's daughter appeared on the screen. See looked exactly like her mom only smaller.

"Hey, guys I'm sorry I couldn't come on this trip." she appologised. Kyla smiled. "Don't sweat it." she said. She wrapped her tail around Nakisumi in order to hold on better while one arm was out of commision busy with the device. 627 tried to knock us off by swerving so that we'd knock into buildings. Not working. We had a solid grip on Nakisumi and each other.

"Hey, Dani, remember how the president of the toy place thought he was in danger?" I heard Kyla ask. "yeah." Daniella replied. "He was right." Kyla replied. 627 sped up and we knocked into another building. "Hang on." Daniella said and she took and she typed into a computer. "I got you guys on GPS lock." she said. She looked at the screen of the GPS locked computer then turned back to us. "Guys! U-turn!" she replied. We all looked and sure enough there was a U Turn.

I didn't want to knock into another building so I, being the one on the bottom, stuck my feet out and ran across the sides of the buildings that they touched. 627 pulled a few more tricks but we still held on. We lowered toward the ground having to dodge cars and pedestrians, so we didn't run anything over or slam into anything. "Guys, Simon wanted me to pass him through to talk to Kyle but you guys seem well, busy." Daniella said.

"Kinda." replied Kyla calmly. "It wasn't imported. Just something about Valerie and Dylan." she said. "What!" I cried out. "Put him through now!" Kyla handed the communicater to Makayla who passed it down to me.

"Okay. Okay." Daniella said and the next instant Simon appeared on the screen. He was the son of Sympathy and Itchy and looked exactly like stitch only black and he had Cat ears and a cat tail. He was looking at some sort of magazine in his room. "Simon, Off or on?" Makayla called to him. "On again!" Simon said. He obviously understood girl talk. Kyla sighed from above. "How many times can 2 experiments break up and get back together?" she exclaimed annoyed. "She loves the drama." Daniella said. Makayla sighed. "She just needs a date for the prom." We finally pulled back into the air and were headed right for that electrical toy advertisement sign. "Uh-oh. This is bad." Kyla, Makayla and I said together. "If you ask me, they deserve each other." Simon said. "No." I said turning the device around so that the screen faced the sign. "I mean, THIS is bad." Nakisumi whimpered as we got closer.

"Simon gotta go." I said and turned the device off. Before I could pass it back up to Kyla, we were practically knocking into the sign. I stuck my feet out once more and my claws grazed it. Making it spark and explode. We saw Plasmoid, Hammerface and Thresher on the building ledges and they leapt in front of us. I climbed up Makayla and Kyla and Jumped at the building and leapt against the wall and pushed with my feet and rammed into them while they were in mid air and knocked them down back into the sumo creature. I then quickly regained grip on my fellow helpers. "Thanks, Kyle." they chouroused. I chuckled. Then I got an idea. "Kyla, climb up onto the ship and try to distract 627." I said. Kyla nodded and swiftly using her tail and claws she reached the top of the jet. She skidded forward however and landed on the windshield. I sighed. "Here." I said handing the communication device to Makayla. "You take it." I said and climbed up and landed on the jet's top and dug my claws into it to stay in one spot.

Kyla shook her head and looked grinning at 627. I gnawed on the rope and clamp and used my back feet to hang on to the top part of the rope and used my forehands to keep the bottom part in check. 627 glared at Kyla. "Little trog." He then turned the jet upside down. Kyla, unable to hold on with her cat paws slid off and flew into us and knocked us off the jet. 627 growled in frusteration and turned around. Nakisumi was falling. Makayla managed to grab hold of him and grabbed hold of me. While we fell, Kyla took out another device from behind her ear. This one, with a clamp like rope. She shot it at a building ledge and grabbed onto Makayla's hair. I winced at that. That had to hurt. Kyla quickly wrapped her tail around Makayla. Unfortunatly it was around her neck. Kyla let go of her hair and hung onto the rope.

627 came back at us. He released another clamp that grabbed onto Nakisumi, but it only got his top suit. He had a white suit under it. Kyla pulled up and we were all reeled upwards and 627 was left flying through a bunch of parade balloons. We did a loop de loop swing with the rope and landed on the float. Kayoko was still standing there. Kyla twirled the device in her paws and placed it back behind her ear. I gave her back the communicator and she placed that behind her other ear. I smiled and shook my head. We bowed as the crowd cheered us on our rescue of Nakisumi san.

627's Pov

My stolen jet, struggled for a few moments as I flew out of there. I had him, but those little brats spoiled my fun. Well, I'll get them good next time. Then I thought a minute. "You know, one day, we really ought to take those nifty gadgets from them." I shook my head and sped off.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Makayla and Kyle: So The Drama

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kim Possible movie So The Drama or Kim Possible. I however own this L&S version of it.

Theme song: Kim Possible mixed with Lilo and Stitch the series.

Hawaiian Music in background

Kim possible theme music ties in.

Kyle is seen in a fighting stance as the title slides next to him.

Doesn't matter where...

Welcome cousins, come on by...

Kyle, Makayla and Kyla are seen in scuba suits swimming underwater to a hide out. Kyla is seen doing a cheer routine. She throws the pom poms in the air.

Doesn't matter when...

Aloha come on by...

Kyle is seen leaping forward and then diving from the sky then pulling the parachute out. Then Kyle is seen doing a flip with the rope/clamp device.

I will always be there...

Ohana-A family to call your own...

A plasma blast goes by.

Till the very end...

Where you feel at home...

Kyla takes something out of her hair and behind her Kyle and Makayla run by. 627, hands glowing with plasma, does high kick.

Then Kyla runs by. The communicator goes past showing Daniella on the screen.

Call me...-Call me...

Call us...call us...not in main theme song of L&S obviously. I just added it.

Kyla and other cheerleaders are seen going by doing a cartwheel like routine. Kyle is then seen dodging blasts. Kyla swings by on the rope/clamp device.

Beep me...-Beep me...

We'll help...we'll help...

Kyle and 627 are seen throwing punches and such at each other.

Call me... beep me...

Call us ...beep us...

Kyle does a flying kick at a henchman. Kyla does a jump over something. From the bottom of the screen Makayla peeks up.

If you want to reach me

If you want to reach us

Kyle jumps and gets in a fighting stance. Makayla stumbles forward. Hamsterviel's sillohouette shows him with his arms in the air laughing evilly. Kyle is leaping away from an explosion

Call me..

Call us...

627 runs from one direction hands glowing. Kyla does a flying kick. 627 is then seen running from the other direction hands still glowing.

Beep me...

we'll help..

Hamsterviel is seen yelling something. Kyle and 627 are seen fighting again.

If you want to reach me!

You just need to beep us!

Kyla grabs the rope/clamp device and shoots it. Kyle and Makayla run to the back and turn around and the screen freezes on that.

Starring: Joseph Gordon-levitt-as Kyle

Jennifer love Hewitt-as Makayla

Also starring: Amy smart-as Kyla

David ogden stiers, Daveigh Chase and Lili Taylor-as Jumba, Lilo and Daniella

Kevin Bacon-as Simon

-In place of Jim and TimDianna-Voodoo and Phantasmo's daughter and Nick-Zombia and Easter's son. Again look at Genetically changed to view who voodoo, Zombia and Easter are.

Winona Rider-as Dianna

Jon Lovitz-as Nick

Angelina Jolie-as Valerie

Oliver Platt-as Dylan

William Baldwin-as Caffiene

Julia Roberts-as Diamond

Jeff Bennett, Kevin Micheal Richardson, Tress Macneille, Rocky mcmurray-clyde?- as Hamsterviel, Gantu, Clyde and Bonnie

Chris Sanders-as 627

and

Catherine Zeta Jones-as Angela

Scores by: Adam Berry/Jump 5/and Micheal Tavera

Executive Producers: Mark mcCorkle/Bob Schooley/Jess Winfield

Written By: Mark mcCorkle/Bob Schooley/Jess Winfield/Chris Sanders

Fic arranged by: Michelle Peterson

Directed by: Chris Sanders/Tony Craig, Bobs Gannaway/and Steve Loter

-Don't forget this is a Lilo and Stitch Kim Possible credit mix since instead of the kp characters we have my made up L&S characters in the Kp movie. So the movie and situations is Kp and the characters is L&S. Again now, I don't own STD or Kim possible or lilo and Stitch. I Do however own Dianna, Nick, Dylan, Valerie, Simon, Daniella, Kyla, Makayla, Kyle, Angela, Caffiene, and Diamond.

Last minute Note: Phantasmo will also appear. So, Voodoo, Zombia, Easter, Sassy, and Dizzy will probably appear. I'm still coming up with actor names for them, so you'll have to wait on their voices. I did decide that I'll play Sassy so:

Phantasmo: Nancy Cartwright

Sassy: Me, Michelle Peterson.

You'll have to wait on Dizzy, Easter, Zombia and Voodoo though. You'll also have to wait on Sympathy, Itchy, Homework Eater, Heala, humanizer, emotion, and their son Tyler, for voices. Those 7 were last minute add ins to the story.

The Hephestus project and the nakisumi diablo toys and even the synthodrones will appear, those all came from the real movie, from Kim Possible. Those will be appearing in the story. But Hamsterviel may also use robots too.

This is my L&S TWIST on the Kim Possible movie. A version of the movie with the REAL L&S characters may be different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Coming home, Hamsterviel concoct's a new plan

Kyle's POV

Nakisumi awarded us with a ride home. I was busy on my homework. Kyla's communicator lay a few inches away. You know, it's kinda odd that Jumba and Daniella don't make a couple of those things for Makayla and I. Kyla was taking The ship we used to get to Japan back home. So it was just Makayla and I and the Nakisumi guy and his people on this jet. I was thinking of quite a few things. #7 of my earth geometry, for one. Jumba had decided to send us to experiment school. He had one specially built for us teen aliens and he and the others hired some human workers. Yeah, #7 was a tough one. But another thing held my thoughts. Kyla seemed to contribute more than Makayla. Makayla was always a little underconfident with her power. Maybe I should show her that she has nothing to be afraid of. Get her to come out of that shell she created around herself. Simon and Kyla have also been acting a little weird around each other.

I wonder why. Mostly it's Simon acting weird. Kyla seems normal. Although, she is a little shy around boys. Boys she doesn't know from school anyway. I went back to thinking on # 7. Then Kyla's communicator beeped. It startled my train of thoughts off their track. Daniella appeared. Sometimes Jumba came on and helped us out and at rare times, Lilo, but most of the time it was Daniella. Sometimes, Jumba and Daniella would be on and sometimes all 3 of them would be on at once. Jumba also made his school for us aliens and human kids, who were no longer phased at seeing us around. But they didn't want to mess with us. Well, anyways, Daniella came on the communicator.

"Hi, Daniella, uh, Gaba ika tasoopa with the sitch?" I said the end of the pencil I was holding to my mouth in thought. "I'm digging on the Hamsterviel/nakisumi plot but so far nothing." Daniella said. "I can't figure it." I said. "Yeah." Daniella said. "I think I get why he'd take the guy's automated toy making technology, um, not why he'd take him."

"Uh, right." I said as Daniella took a sip of her drink. "I was actually talking about this geometry homework." I said holding up the book and pointing to it with my pencil. "Oh." she replied then smiled. "Do you want me and Jumba to take a look?" Normally I wouldn't turn down an offer for help made by a girl, but I was a little lost in thought.

"Nah." I replied. "I think super genious assistance is pretty cheatish. I'll go ask Makayla." On the communicator, Daniella smirked. Thinking Makayla was in the seat behind me, I turned my head back toward her. "Any luck on #7?" I asked. I waited for a reply, when I didn't get one, I looked behind me.

"Makayla?" She wasn't there. Makayla is a pretty good student grade wise. She usually manages to do her homework before we leave for a mission, if not then, usually before we bail.

Daniella shrugged and the communicator turned off. I got out of my seat and looked around. A couple guys came out of the room in the back. Seeing that that Nakisumi guy's assistant and Makayla were the only girls on board, it worried me a little. They passed me by. "Excuse me, um, where's Makayla?" I asked. "Pelekai-san?" the one asked. "She is in the back." he said pointing to the room in the back. I padded by them to the room and opened the door a little. "Makayla?" I asked. Nakisumi and his assistant looked at me. I waved nervously. Nakisumi whispered something to his assistant for a few seconds. Kayoko turned back to me. "Mr. Jookiba. Welcome and thank you once again." she said. "Oh, it was no problem. Thanks for the lift back home." I replied. Then I said in the back of my mind.

_Even though we have a ride to go back in. I mean we took uncle Jumba's ship to get here and now One of us had to go back and drive it back home. I wonder how Kyla is doing?_

Kyla's Pov

So, I volunteered to take our ship back home. A few times I found myself distracted by thoughts and even thinking of a few situations and certain people. I pondered on quite a few things. This did affect my driving and I'd have to snap back to attention. I had had my eyes set on a hottie at school. I don't know his name, but I know that he's Emotion's son. Humanizer, her partner looked alot like a mouse with the typical experiment features. He had the typical eyes, ears, nose, kinda, and claws and teeth. He also had antennae and a few backspikes. More than most experiments. So, their son had been a cross between them. He basically looks like a sky blue mouse with Sparky feet, a cat like tail, and 625's arms. He also had emerald colored eyes. Those seemed to haunt my thoughts.

"Whoa!" I cried out as I almost knocked into a building.

_I'm going to have to think about these things later._ I told myself. From that moment on, I kept my eyes on the sky. Occasionally the thoughts would interupt, but I didn't ponder on them.

Kyle's Pov

_She's probably fine. _I told myself. I turned back to Nakisumi and his assistant. "Have you seen Makayla?" They turned their heads and pointed to the left. Makayla was controlling a radio controlled car. Although she apparently wasn't very good at it, as it got under our feet. Nakisumi almost fell over but me and his assistant grabbed him in time. "Makayla!" I cried.

"Sorry." she said. "I'm just not sure how to control this thing." She messed around some more and the car crashed into a stand and the stuff on it fell over. "Sorry about that." She said. I frowned a little. Nakisumi whispered something to his assistant again. Boy, he sure loves to do that. His assistant turned to me. "ah, Nakisumi-san says not to worry. His buisness is to create joy. Your friend is an excellent customer. She's still filled with childlike wonder." I looked over and saw Makayla had took the car and had managed to get the hang of it as she was making it drive in small circles around her. I had to admit it was kinda cute seeing her do that.

But my inner seriousness took toll. Maybe that's why she'd back away from danger on the missions when Kyla or I needed her the most. I frowned again. "Maybe a little too much." I replied watching her. Then something caught her eye. She threw the remote aside and walked up to the stand the car had knocked into before and looked at a couple drawings just above it. "No way! Is this what I think it is?" she said pointing to one of the pictures. I looked at it. I didn't find anything exciting about it. "Tiki boo rules!" then she looked at the other one. "Bun-bun!" I shook my head. My ears went back slightly.

I pushed my slight anger of her overdoing-it-playfulness out of the way. I turned and faced Nakisumi again. "Do you create all these characters yourself , mr. Nakisumi." I asked. "Yes, he does." his assistant answered for him. Then he whispered something to her again. That is getting a little annoying. Kiss her already you dult! "It is his personal touch." His assistant replied again. I looked back at the pictures. "Oh, come on. You just doodle a face on and boom, every kid on the planet wants one?" I asked. Just then Nakisumi spoke in english, it startled my train back off it's tracks. "Do not tell the shareholders it is so easy. They might take away my jet." Makayla looked back apparently curious. "Oh, I hear ya." she said. Then her eyes widend a little. "Wait. You speak English?" she asked. "Oh, quite fluently. But enjoy whispering to Mrs. Kayoko." he replied.

_That figures. saw that coming._

"Nakisumi-san is a little would you say, wacky?" she said in kind of a giggly voice. I looked at Makayla who shrugged and put on a fake smile. "O...kay. I guess it goes with the whole toymaker thing?" I said. I was a little unsure about that but oh, well. "Pelekai-san." I heard someone say and looked back to see the 2 guys walking toward us. My ears went back a little more. I felt a tinge of hatrid toward them and I couldn't quite figure out why. They came up to Makayla and handed her some text books and papers. "On behalf of the Nakisumi corporation, accept our graditude for your efforts in the rescue of Nakisumi-san." the one said while the other handed her her books. I stifled a growl.

_Okay, one, she barely set forth any effort, and 2. She had them do her homework? Cheater..._

I gave her a disapproving look. She looked at me with a nervous look. "I couldn't turn down their offer to do my work." she said shrugging with the nervous grin still in place.

_cheater.._

"Nakisumi-san." the one said. "We approach Kauai airport. The pilot should have landing clearance shortly." I thought a minute. I didn't feel like being on the jet anymore. "That's okay." I said. "Just drop us off here." Makayla and the others stared at me. What?

So, Makayla and I put parachutes on and got ready to dive. I looked over at Makayla. "Honestly, Makayla, why are you so childish all the time?"

Makayla looked hurt and I regretted saying what I did.

Makayla's Pov

I WAS hurt. I felt bad that I made him mad. But why is he mad over something so little? This isn't like him. He never acts this way towards me.

"I'm sorry already." I said. I turned around.

Kyle's Pov

I looked at her. I felt the anger jump off my chest a little having said that. But I couldn't help but be angry at myself. I had made her feel bad. It's my fault.

_Nice going jerk-off._

My ears went down, not from anger this time, but sadness. I looked over near the doorway. The couple guys I saw before were peeking in. I emitted a quiet growl. I had enough of them. "Do you 2 mind!" I hissed. They backed away from us and into the other room. I turned back to Makayla. I went up behind her and put my paw on her shoulder. I gently turned her around. She didn't seem to want to let me see her cry, so she had made sure her hair was in her face. "Hey." I said gently as if talking to a little kid. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I said reassuringly. Subconciously I sorta did mean it but I didn't want to upset her more. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. Then she gave me a tight hug.

To say I wasn't phased would be a mistake. I was startled and a slightly awkward feeling came over me as I reluctantly hugged her back and stroked her back to comfort her. She emitted a soft comforting purr. I began to feel a little more awkward and I finally pulled away from her. "Let's just bail, okay." I said nervously. She smiled and winked at me. "Okay." I said quickly and put my body in the doorway. "I'll go first." I said and quickly dove out and activated my parachute not long after. Makayla was close behind. Unfortunatly though, when she pulled her chute, her homework flew. "AHH! MY HOMEWORK!" she cried. I sighed and shook my head.

_Serves you right._

Third person view-Kyle's house

Caffiene, Kyle's father was using his Caffiene tubes to make himself coffee. Jumba was sitting across the table working with a small computer. He was using a special pen to select things on it. Jumba and Caffiene had both been working on a joint project. Then Diamond walked in and made some more coffee for herself and Jumba. Diamond worked at a place where they show people's desires. She was better known as a mind therapist when it came to that. She was known as a doctor when it came to desires. She would be referred to as Mrs. Dr. Jookiba or more preferrably Dr. Diamond. Caffiene had a job similar to like a plumber and such. He goes where you need him, kind of job basically. He didn't recieve a lot of pay in the job, but Diamond got alot big time. She Came over with the coffee. "Good morning Dr. Jookibas." she said referring to both Jumba and Caffiene. "And to you Dr. Jookiba." Caffiene returned. "Crazy day. 3 procedures before lunch. You?" she asked.

"Jumba and I are down to the wire on the Hephestus project. 3 years, 3 billion dollars. Whew, boy. I hope this works." he replied. "More coffee Jumba?" Diamond asked. "Yes, please." he said, A few seconds after the computer asked if he wanted to delete the file. "Dr. Jookiba voice print acknowledged. Deleting file now." it said. Jumba Gasped. "Undo!" Caffiene cried. "File delete aborted." said the computer. Jumba sighed in relief and chuckled nervously. "Is no need to be worried. I am having it all up here." he said referring to his mind.

"Kids eating?" Diamond asked. "Dianna and Nick are in the other room working on some top secret invention." Caffiene said. Diamond sighed. "Those 2 are practically having a nonstop sleep over. They are always here." she said shaking her head. Dianna, Phantasmo's daughter, looked a lot like her dad and since her mom looked like her dad only blue. She looked alot like her parents since they both looked the same. She looked like them only she had the color Magenta. She loved to hang around and be with Kyle. She was a little on the bratty side and she loved to role model after Kyle. She'd normal bother him, but since most of the time Nick is there too, she has something to do.

Nick is the son of Zombia and Easter. He looked exactly like his mom only purple. He was also a little annoying too. He'd bother Kyle too, but since Dianna is always there too, they are usely busy playing with one another and not bothering Kyle when he needed time alone or was doing homework. But whenever Kyle would bring a new crush over, they would tease and taunt with the old "Kyle's got a girlfriend." jokes. "I haven't seen Kyle." Caffiene admitted shrugging.

The next second outside, Kyle landed in the yard.

Kyle's Pov

I finally landed in my yard. I sighed. "Okay." I told myself. "They're going to try to Hammer you, so just be patient. Tell them what happened." I sighed again. I took off my parachute and stored it in the garage. Then I came through the back door into the kitchen. " 'morning." I said heading towards the cupboards. My parents looked at each other then at me. "Got in a little late there, didn't you kyle?" Dad frowned. I opened up a cupboard and took out a bowl and some cereal. "Yeah. It really slows me down when I pull my chute as soon as we bail, but Makayla is such a baby about free falling." I said pouring the cereal in a bowl, during the process spilling some on the floor. "Plus as we bailed, Makayla's homework flew, so we had to retrieve it." I said reaching for the milk. "Kyle, where exactly were you last night?" Mom pressed. The kitchen tv was next to where I was standing so I turned it on.

"The Tokyo Toy magnet was rescued by world famous teen hero, Kyle Jookiba." said a reporter on the tv. At that my parents looked at each other smirking. Jumba chuckled. "That is being my nephew." "Yep. That's my boy." said dad. I chuckled modestly. "Oh, it was no problem dad. Other then a sumo ninja, he was pretty big." Jumba and dad chuckled. "Sumo ninja." Jumba chuckled. "We never had to worry about sumo ninjas when we were your age or sumo anythings for that matter." Dad said.

Just then a small missle like device flew around the room. Dad ignored it and so did mom. She was holding a newspaper and looking at it. Dad and Jumba simply lifted their coffee out of the way and mom Moved the paper up and down so that the missle passed it. I growled when it came my way.

_Don't tell me those 2 are STILL here!_

I grabbed a pan that was next to me and swung it. It connected with the little missle and total smashed it. "Sweet backhand, Kyle." Dad congratulated. He and Jumba were about to set their coffee back down, when my ears caught the whistle of another missle.

_Yep. They're BOTH still here._

"Not yet dad." I responded. He looked over to see the missle pass under his and Jumba's mugs. He had a slight confused look on his face. One again I growled and revealed my secondary arms and backspikes and claws in annoyance. I swung again. Just like the first it got smashed.

"Pests!" I yelled.

Just like I suspected, Dianna and Nick came flying in. "Uncle Jumba, Mr. and Mrs. Jookiba did you see our-" I growled at them slightly. They looked down at their missles and frowned. "Damn, I guess you did." Nick said. Dianna looked at me and saw the pan. "You did this!" she accused. I sighed. "Why don't you little pests play with video games or something like other kids?" I asked. "We do." Nick said. "We use them for parts." Dianna finished. Mom picked up the 2 busted missles and handed them to them. "No missles in the house, kids." "Fine." They said leaving the kitchen.

I sighed. "This is what happens when 2 trouble making couples reproduce.

-Real quote: This is what happens when a rocket scientist and a brain sergeon reproduce.

627's Pov

I headed back to Hamsterviel's secret lair. I parked it in a station for jets. Some guy came over. I was holding the toy guys top suit. "Brain tap machine, ready for prisioner." the geeky man offered. I growled and threw the suit in his face. "There is no prisioner! Go tap yourself." I growled. I walked forward and let out a surprised yelp as I fell down a hole. I looked around as the lights turned on and I saw Hamsterviel's synthodrones and robots all around me. "You have failed me for the last time, 627." came Hamsterviel's voice. The synthodrones and robots activated and charges me. I did a high kick and kicked a robot out of the wear. Putting a hole in it lower torso. A few syntho drones charged me. I threw a few more punches and kicks. A syntho drone tried to land a couple punches on me. I blocked and my block wavered. They were strong.

"You're robots and synthodrones are improving. They might actually win in a fair fight with 626 even." My hands started to glow with plasma. "Too bad that's not my style." I said and I plunged my hand into the torso of a synthodrone. "Synthodrone 842 will terminate operations." It said monotonously as the goo slowly drained from it. It melted into a pile of goo. I stood up and beckoned the rest on. "843?" I offered. They began to charge again when the power shut down. "627!" Hamsterviel's voice came from behind a door way. He came into the room followed by Bonnie and Clyde. "Must you always break my toys?" Hamsterviel asked. "Okay, sport." I said sarcastically. "Why are you all, 'You have failed me for the last time.' Are you kidding me with that?" Hamsterviel shook his head. "No, it is time to take our plan to the next level."

He said. Then he looked at the pile of goo. "oh. I was especially fond of #842. He had a certain spring in his step. The Boyous sparkle in his eye." "Hmm." I said looking at the goo Hamsterviel was wiping off his paws. "No, I think that's syntho goo. Can we get a mop in here stat?" I called. "627, 149, 150, walk with me, talk with me." Hamsterviel ordered. The 3 of us went with Hamsterviel while a puny human came behind us to mop up the slime.

The 4 of us walked down a long corridor/hallway and we saw different testing rooms. We were standing in front of the window of one. "Would you say that I'm evil?" Hamsterviel questioned. "oy, not this again." I said rolling my eyes. He knows already. He just felt like seeing if we thought he was good enough at it. "627, please be honest." I snorted. Honesty? So not me, but okay. "Yes, yes." I said annoyed. "You're very evil." We looked through the window at another human next to a tank with some mutant sea creature inside. "Ah, Henderson. Crucial to the mutant life form project." Hamsterviel said waving to the human.

Then we turned and walked past while the human got grabbed by the sea creature's tenticle. "Oh, I suppose you're right." Hamsterviel said. "Wait, no, I know you're right." "Dr. H. get a grip." I said.

"Yeah." said Clyde. "Nobody does super weapons like you." "Yeah, look at that annyalation ray." Bonnie pointed out. "Evil by design, and energy efficient." Hamsterviel said proudly and we walked by again as the ray penetrated the window. We stopped in front of another room while some loopy music is playing and there was a guy inside looking at the dancing little creepy guys and freaking out. "And the things I'm doing in the field of torture are very exciting." Hamsterviel said.

I rolled my eyes. _That's SO not the torture._

"That's what we're saying." said Bonnie. "You have definitly..." she didn't finish as we stopped in front of another window. It looked a little like a teenage girl's room. Oh Boyz music is heard flooding out of the room and a couple guys are in the room. One raiding the closet and looking at some clothes. The other on the bed on his stomach, kicking his legs. He was looking at a magazine, sorta bopping to the music. I had to admit, it was kinda funny. "...lost it." Bonnie finished. "My latest research project." Hamsterviel presented. "Teenage abomination wasteland. I will get inside their high school heads, I will know those little trogs, weaknesses." he said laughing evily. He pressed a button. "Stevens, progress report." he demanded. "What up, Dr. H, diggity dog?" he replied. "We've lost stevens." Hamsterviel sighed.

The geeky man came up to us again. "Excuse me, Dr. Hamsterviel?" he asked nervously. "What!" He said a little exasperated. I didn't quite see why. "Without a brain to tap, the brain tap machine is not really being used to it's fullest extent." the geeky man cringed holding the black top suit in front of him. "Grr..." I growled. "Give me that!" I took the suit and ripped it apart. A picture came out of it. Hamsterviel eyed it then chuckled evily. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. Just the first step to world conquest." Hamsterviel said evily, turning away. "pht. Whatever." I said. Then I looked back at him. "Let me see that!" I said snatching the picture from him. "627!" Hamsterviel cried. "A doodle? You have SO lost it." Bonnie said.

Hamsterviel frowned. "No, you 3 bumbling idiots! I have just concocted a new brilliant add on to the plan." I sighed and shrugged. Hamsterviel turned and walked away.

"So," I said turning to Bonnie and Clyde. "Is Secret Weapon #1 ready yet?" Bonnie smirked. "Almost." "There are still some enhancements we need to finish." Clyde smirked evily. "Other then that," said Bonnie. "It will be nearly ready to take off." she said rubbing her hands together. She and clyde Laughed evily.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Makayla and Kyle: So The Drama

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the movie or Lilo and Stitch. But I do own most of the alien characters in this story. For one I own all the teenage alien experiments. Since they are actually kids/spawns of Jumba's experiments.

I finally thought up some voices for the following: Voodoo, Easter, Zombia, Dizzy, Sympathy, Itchy, Homework eater, Heala, Emotion, Humanizer and their son Tyler. or at least for Sympathy and Voodoo.

Voodoo: Demi Moore

Easter:

Zombia:

Dizzy:

Sympathy: Tom Hulce

Itchy:

Homework Eater:

Humanizer:

Emotion:

Heala:

Tyler:

Oh, and the battle scenes may be slightly different. I have the movie on my voice recorder, but I don't have the actually movie. I had only rented it. So the exact battle actions are a little fuzzy in my memory. I only have the sounds to help me out, and it's not too helpful, but it is at least a little. Tyler is the son of Humanizer and Emotion that Kyla had been eyeing, just so you know.

The character descriptions and the characters themselves, Dante and Shadow belong to Deathdoesn't-matter and Tyler B/Suitirios.

Also Valerie calls someone a "Gly" in this chapter. That word is my made up alien language for the female dog curse.

Oh, and Deathdoesn't-matter, Just so I know, so I can change it, Did you already give Dante a girlfriend. If so, let me know. If not, How do you feel about the Dante/Mana Pilialoha pairing? If you've read Genetically Changed, then you'll know what she looks like. And if alot of you who review don't want to have to read that story to get the character descriptions, then I'll email them to you. Or preferrably I could just state their looks here. But not right now. Maybe right before Chapter 4.

Reply to Reviews:

Neros Urameshi-Email sent and thank you again for complimenting me on the story. Wink

Fshlvr-Thanks to you for reviewing too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-Trouble before the showdown

Third Person view

Kyla was with her cheer squad doing a routine. They were doing a human triangle. 4 people were on the bottom and 3 people were on them and 2 people were on them and Kyla was on top. She held the pom poms up in the air. "Go Kaui cats!" she called. Sitting in the stands watching were Kyle, Daniella and Simon. They cheered us on. Then Valerie's phone rang. Valerie being on the bottom row, just walked out from under the others causing the rest of them to collapse in a tangled pile on the floor.

Valerie was the daughter of 621 and Lucifer. She looked alot alike them. Her mom looked like a grey Koala/mouse. She had grey fur. Lighter grey on the chest and eye patches. 621 also had a small white V on her chest. She had the typical experiment features though. She had Stitch's ears and claws. She had the typical experiment nose and mouth. The inside of her ears were pink and there were little microphone like devices where her eardrums should be. She was designed to play a haunting song that puts everyone in a depression. If she plays it long enough, the listener may even commit suicide. Indeed she was one dark experiment. The father was no better. He had the body structure ofStitch only he was black, red and grey and white. He had a grey patch on his back and white eye patches and a red patch on his forehead.

His chin and Chest were grey. His claws were like stitch's only longer.621's closest friend was Shadow. Shadow was known as a serial killing experiment. Usually when he came by with 621 also known as Death wish, experiments were a little alert. Everybody knows what they are capable of.They liked to hang around often. Shadow had a similar look to Lucifer. He had the body structure of 627 and he had black fur and a red chest and chin. He had grey patches on his back, forehead and eye patches. He had the typical black experiment eyes. He also had claws like Stitch only they were much longer. Very long in fact. They were also red instead of black. Death wish and Shadow loved to hang around each other at times and do joint murder projects. She was a good ally. But Since shadow already had a partner, her fantasy about being with him seemed to be destroyed. But still, they made very good friends. Watch your backs when they're around.

Lucifer had a complicated personality. He had a similar function as Shadow but he was much more deadly. He was Experiment 618. He was designed to be a serial killer...BUT, he was able to actually send the victims soul to hell. He was a soul taker, basically. What with his, twisted personality, it was a little surprising to see Death Wish with him and not Shadow. Lucifer was a little demented. Like Shadow he wasn't all that fond with relationships. But when Lucifer saw just how evil Death Wish was, he started to reconsider the whole not having any kind of relationship thing. Soon they got together. Shadow was sorta proud for her, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was really safe with that demented of a mind. But there they are.

-If anyone is wondering where I came up with the name Lucifer. I think it was suppose to be the name of the devil in the movie "Constantine".

Valerie looked like a combination of both of them. She had the same body structure as her dad. She had a red patches on her back, forehead and eye patches and her chest was white with a black V on it. The rest of her was a combo of lighter and darker grey. She had the little microphones in her ears andShe also had her mother's Red eyes.

Not many people chose to mess with Valerie, even though they were tempted too, because she was so snotty and mean to everyone. Dylan, Valerie's boyfriend and the son of Mana Pilialoha and Dante. Both his parents had a cat like structure. So he did too. His dad looked almost exactly like a house cat only he was purple and had typical experiment features. He was purple all over and the only thing keeping him from being all purple was a small tuft of white fur on his chest. He also had powerful wings. His eyes were Crimson red. So, of course, Dylan had a combination of his parents looks. He looked the most like his dad. He had the cat structure and the wings. But he had the typical experiment legs and arms. Like Stitch. He also had red eyes but the only thing that seperates his looks from his dad was the fact that he was all a light brown. He had 3 backspikes with dark brown tips. He wasn't much for the evil/revenge thing. Most of the time he was laid back. He'd like to cut loose and get down at times. So all in all, he was usually a cool guy.

Again, how Dante hooked up with Mana Pilialoha was questionable. How could 2 experiments, so different, end up together? Rumor had it that he used to be a nice guy, nice, gentle and shy. Then one day he snapped and ended up killing other experiments. Another Rumor was that he had had a crush on Mana Pilialoha since he first saw her. If she came by when he was harming an experiment, he'd suddenly feel guilty and ashamed of himself. Was she really that cute, so cute that when she came by he'd feel awkward? Maybe... That was a couple years ago and now Dante had turned over a somewhat new leaf. He wasn't as bad anymore.

Anyways, Simon, Kyle and Daniella cringed when the group collapsed. Makayla was eles where finishing an errand.

Kyla's Pov

So, Valerie just walks out from under us and causes us to collapse. I looked at her holding her phone talking to none other than Dylan. I saw Simon, Kyle and Daniella cringe when we collapsed. Simon had a worried look on his face. I pondered on that. But I pushed it aside for now, I was annoyed with Valerie. "Kyla are you okay?" one of the cheerleaders asked. "Yeah." I replied. Then I turned towards Valerie. "That was SO on purpose!" I exclaimed. She turned to me and scoffed. "Like shut up! It's not always about you! Zero your ego, loser!" she snapped back. I growled slightly. She turned back in talked into the phone. "Dylan, sweetie." I looked towards simon and the others. I did the finger down the throat gesture and made the gagging sound. Daniella giggled. Simon nodded and smirked. Kyle seemed to be lost in thought since he didn't react.

"I'll come over when you're done working out. 2 hours? Okay." Valerie continued. I rolled my eyes. My tail twitched. I was annoyed. "Oh, and don't shower, I like it when you glisten." Valerie finished and turned off the phone. "eww.." I said when she mentioned the shower thing. She turned to me. "When you glisten? Could you be any sicker?" I asked. "Oh, Like you and your BF? whoops. I forgot. You don't have a BF do you Kyla? Too busy saving the world with those 3 other knuckle heads?" Valerie remarked doing the air quotes. I rolled my eyes and turned away. In the stands, Simon growled softly. Daniella looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Simon calmed down a little. "Nothing." he said cooly. But at his sides he clenched his fists.

_Valerie is asking for it._

He thought. "I'm all about Dylan. Quarter back, hottie, top of the food chain." she said. She went over to a couple Cheerleaders and put her paws on their shoulders. "Tara is hooked up Jason morgan, the basket ball team star forward. Jessica's with Steve farly the baseball captain." she said. Then she motioned to the rest of the cheerleaders. "Soccer, Track and field, Lacrosse, Ice Hockey. Face facts. All the remotely acceptable guys are taken." I growled again. In the stands, Simon's ears were back. He emitted a quiet snarl. He stood straight up. This seemed to break Kyle out of his thoughts. Daniella stood up too and then Kyle. Daniella grabbed a hold of Simon's arm. "Calm down." she said. Simon snatched his arm away and glared at Valerie.

"Is there some idiotic deadline I don't know about?" I asked irritated. "The prom?" Valerie asked. I sighed. "It's just another dance." I replied. "Try THE dance." Valerie said. "Who you go with is like Crucial. Who do you and kyle have to go with? You 2 nitwits are looking at captain of the chess team or worse." This stung me. I was really irritated now. This also held some offendment on Kyle's part too. "Hey," He responded coming over. "For your information, I have plenty of people to choose from." He said with his hands on his hips. "You dare to talk back to me?" Valerie hissed. She shoved him back. Daniella had enough. "Hey, you can't do that. Knock it off!" Daniella cried. "Oh, shut up you gly!" Valerie said shoving her back as well. "Okay, that's enough!" Simon said stomping over. "Just because you're one of the top students, doesn't mean you can be a pain in the A. So KNOCK IT OFF!" I said. I pushed her back using one finger.

She glared at me. "How dare you touch me!" she growled. She swung her fist at me, but I reacted quicker. I swung my long whip like tail in front of me and it wrapped around her fist and prevent the punch to connect. "Not so fast." I whispered. Valerie growled again. Her forehead started to glow. A knife appeared in her hands. She kneed me in the stomach and when I bent over she slashed me across the face. Then she picked me up by my neck and said in a threatening tone. "Next time, I'll use a gun."

Then she sank her teeth into my back. But the pain didn't last long as 2 voices called my name. One of them I knew, was Kyle. But what surprised me was that the other voice was full of Strong emotion and forcefulnes and meaning. It was Simon! "KYLA!" He yelled. Next thing I knew. I felt a strong jolt as Valerie was ripped off of me. I looked over to see simon. His ears were flattened to his head and his tail waved menacingly and his spikes quivered as if anxious to attack something. Simon was pissed. He stomped toward Valerie. He replied in a way that was almost as if a demon had possessed him and it was no longer him. But then again his teeth were gritted and he was growling and trying to speak in anger at the same time.

With a bone crunching grip, he grabbed her arm and twirled her around so that she faced him. His fur was fluffed up in anger and he was pretty intimidating. Before Valerie could yell at him, he yelled at her in the demon like voice. "Don't you EVER EVER touch her again. YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled at her. Valerie's eyes widened a little. "Remind me never to piss you off again." she said in a slightly breaking voice. Simon growled. In his rage he slapped her down to the floor instead of setting her down. She wasn't hurt, but further more physical contact and she would be. "I'll be going now." she said and hightailed it out of there before she could get beat up.

He sighed and went over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say about his actions. His face was red from slight embarrisment. It was visible even through his black fur. I couldn't tell that that was what it was at first. I thought he was red from anger and was starting to cool off. He sighed and noticed that his extra limbs were out. He slowly put them back in. "You know," I said finally finding my voice. "She's probably going to sick her parents after you. Maybe even Shadow." I said in worried/sarcasm. He sighed again. "Hey, guys! Are you coming or what? Aren't we going to Macky Macaws?" Makayla said running in. Kyle and Daniella went to join her. "You sure, she'll be all right Kyle?" Daniella asked. "It's all right. Simon is with her." Kyle replied. Simon helped me up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "yeah." I said. I was an instant healer that could heal myself at the first second I got hurt. Of course I was fine. We walked to the door and joined the others. Simon was still red from the embarrisment. "That was quite the adrenaline rush back there." I said to Simon. "yeah." he said softly. We were silent for a couple minutes and continued walking with the others. "Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"Um, it was no problem." Simon said blushing deeper.

"That was quite an emotional display you did back there."

He blushed even more. I didn't think his face could get any redder. He sighed again and Giggled. I didn't expect a giggle from him. But it was funny and it was kinda cute too. I sighed and we continued to walk to Macky Macaws.

Macky Macaws

Kyle sat at their table for a moment thinking. "Oh, come on dude," Simon replied. After a little peck on the cheek from Kyla, Simon had cooled off and was himself again. "You know that what Valerie said was just a lot of crap." he said. "I know." Kyle said. "But I was just thinking. Who all do I have to go to the dance with and even better Who should I go with?" Kyle said. Simon shrugged. "Then again, What if she's right in her own idiotic way? I mean, I don't see many people hanging around me." Kyle asked. Simon shook his head. "Don't start believing that shit for a minute." Simon replied.

"But what if something is Wrong with Kyla and I?" Simon looked at Kyle. "There is defininatly nothing wrong with you and certainly not Kyla. There's nothing wrong with Kyla just because she isn't dating a quarterback. "But I'm probably weirding guys out." Kyla said sitting next to Kyle. "I mean, they see us on tv, roundhousing some idiotic goon out a window. It's a vivid image." "Guys, You are strong independent people, anybody afraid of that is not worthy of your time. and Don't buy all that bull valerie said. she almost never right." Simon said.

"I know," Kyla said. "But what if she's right? Is there anything sadder than going to the prom with your 'just a friend'?" Kyle finished. Simon sighed. "I mean a date date would be nice. But a stinkin' BF?" Kyla asked. Simon looked slightly hurt for some reason. "Are you okay?" Kyla asked. "yeah." Simon lied. "Maybe we're actually letting Valerie play us." Kyle admitted. "We are not." Kyla pressed. "What good is saving the world if we don't have someone to share it with?" Kyle responded sarcastically. Kyla sighed. "Okay, a little. Just once I'd like to make her eat her words." Simon looked at me and smiled a bit. "Well, they are low carb. Better yet, make her eat the shit that escapes from her tongue. Stuff it down her throat. Yeah, there we go." Kyle and Kyla stared at him. "What?" Simon asked a little confused. They looked back towards the counter to see Makayla returning with the pizza. She had a sad look on her face.

Naturally, this seemed to sadden Kyle. "What is it?" he asked. "They cancelled taco night." she said.

Flashback to a couple minutes ago

She was talking to Voodoo. "I'd like 5 vestamana tacos, 4 casereedo's, -sp? Ron says in movie when ordering. Don't know how to spell it.-

and a tortata salad with extra cheese." Voodoo rang up the case register. "That'll be $7.52." she said. "Check your math, this is my normal taco night order. It always comes to $4.98." Makayla replied holding out the 5 dollar bill. "Well, I don't really work here." Voodoo admitted. "I just help and hang out with my husband, Phantasmo." Makayla smiled. "Oh, right. You're the mom of Dianna, the silly little imp that's constantly hanging at Kyle's house." Voodoo chuckled. "yep. That's Dianna." Then she looked over and saw the assistant manager.

"Oh, here's the assistant manager." Voodoo said. "This young lady said that this is here usual order and that it always comes to $4.98. Is my math wrong?" she asked. The assistant manager looked at it. "No, voodoo, you're correct." he said and turned to Makayla. "If you're the one that's always here for the taco night thing, I'm sorry but it's been canceled." he said. Makayla's eye twitched. "you canceled Taco night?" she asked. "We don't have that kind of power." replied the assistant manager. "New management." he said doing the air quotes. "What new management?" Makayla asked. "Somebody bought the whole enchilada. I could give you the 800 number if you'd like to express a comment or concern." he offered. "Oh, sure, I've got some concerns." Makayla said a little mad.

End of Flashback

Kyle had been happy for her when she created a whole new kind of taco and was glad that she got money for it. "Oh, that's too bad." Kyle said sympathetically. Then Makayla realised what she came over to ask kyle. "Oh, yeah, I also need 3 more bucks." Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes and searched his pockets and gave Makayla the 3 dollars. "Thank you." she said and headed back to the counter. Daniella ran by. "Guys. Jumba Called." she said. "Hamsterviel's been spotted." she said. "Where?" Kyle and Kyla asked at the same time then they looked at each other and laughed. This only lasted for a few seconds though. Daniella snickered too. Simon seemed rather quiet about it. He seemed a little more upset at that simotaneous thing. Kyla couldn't quite understand why. "The Bermuda Triangle." Daniella replied.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Makayla and Kyle: So the Drama

By:Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer-I don't own Lilo and Stitch or STD or Kim possible. I only own my characters and Disney owns the rest.

-Forgot to tell you. You know the manager guy from Macky Macaws in the Phantasmo episode, is also in here. Only he's the assistant manager and he's played by Will Friedle. Cool huh? So I guess Nancy Cartwright and Will Friedle will be in here anyways. Just not in their Kp characters. I didn't come up with any actor voices for the remaining characters, but I thought up 3 more characters to come up with voices for.

Death wish/621

Lucifer/618

and

Shadow-Voice? Whatever voice Tyler B/Suitirios decides to give him. I may also make chronicles on this. I may make a L&S version of the other episodes of Kim possible, even A sitch in Time. So I may also have to come up with voices for

Mana Pilialoha and Dante. Well, Whatever Voice Deathdoesn't-matter decides to give him anyway. Other characters will also appear and they all end up with someone. Except for 4-5 of the teenage alien girls.

I have just watched disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" recently, I mean, I've seen it before, I have the movie, but have just not seen it in a while. I've been a little more inspired romance wise. Like Quasimodo being upset when Phoebus and Esmerelda kiss, there will be a similar scene between 3 characters. Oh, did anyone eles know, besides me recently that David ogden stiers also does a voice in that movie? He's the Archdeacon at the beginning and he's also throughout the movie. The movie has inspired me to right similar situations dealing with love. Also, what's funny is. At a couple points in the movie, like when he sings at the beginning, the Archdeacon sounds exactly like Jumba. Then when I listen I just picture Jumba singing. Curious huh?

Does anyone eles know, why simon is acting the way he is yet? Sure it may already be obvious, but just so you know, for in case some of you don't know, it gets more and more obvious as the story goes on. There will also be some complicated relationships in here, between more than 2 characters.

Instead of the guy trying to get the girl and it's only a love struggle between 2 characters, this time, it goes both ways.

1. Guy trying to get the girl-A different couple.-But struggle is a little similar to Ron's from STD, loving the girl and wanting her wise.

2. Girl trying to get the guy.-Kyle and Makayla

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-Showdown at the Bermuda Triangle

Third Person view

Kyle had just given Makayla 3 dollars so she could get what she wanted to order at the resturaunt known as "Macky Mackaws, homey home town resturaunt." Kyle, Simon, and Kyla where all sitting at one table. Kyle and Kyla were on the same side. Daniella rushed in. "Guys! Jumba called." she said. She had come from the bathroom and she was holding Kyla's communicator in her one hand. "Hamsterviel's been spotted." "Where?" Kyle and Kyla asked simotaneously. Then they looked at each other and chuckled finding humor that they managed to say it at the same time. Daniella chuckled too.

Simon looked down. His ears were drooped. "The Bermuda Triangle." Daniella replied. "Whee." Simon said in a rather sad voice that was almost heartwrenching to even listen too. "That was so funny." "Are you sure you're okay?" Kyla asked, worry evident in her voice. "Yeah. I'm terrific. I'll be right back, I just feel a little sick right now, that's all. I'll..." he started but cut himself off. He really wanted to be alone but he didn't want to run out on Kyla when they had a mission to go on.

"I'll take a little rest and..." he said and looked over at Kyla, who's face displayed disappointment and worry. "...and I'm sure my stomach will feel better in time for the mission." he finished. Kyla smiled. Simon smiled back and seemed to calm down. The upset butterflys in his stomach seemed to slow down and were lying still, sleeping. He sighed.

_Simon sure has been needing to calm down quite a few times now. I wonder what's wrong?_

Kyla wondered as she looked at him. Makayla looked a little precautious for a minute when she heard the name of the place. "The Bermuda triangle? But, but isn't that the place where everyone and everything that goes there supposedly disappears into thin air?" "That's what they think happens. It's just a scary story." Kyle reassured. "Are you sure?" Makayla asked trying to make sure. "Definatly." said Kyle. "Besides, the Bermuda triangle is in the middle of the ocean. No land, just water. This is a Club called "The Bermuda Triangle" we're talking about, okay? Not the real place where things supposedly disappear." Kyle said. Makayla sighed in relief.

"What are we waiting for? It's been awhile since I've been able to make it on missions with you guys, since I've been having alot to do lately." Daniella said. "This sounds interesting." "It certainly does." said Simon smiling weakly, obviously trying to hide the true complicated emotions he felt at the time. "Well, then." Kyla said standing up with her paws on the table. "Let's gear up and go." "Got it." said Kyle high fiving Kyla, which drove another odd look from Simon. Kyle looked at him confused but then shrugged and hurried after Makayla and Daniella who were ahead of him. Kyla looked back at Simon.

"Simon...I can tell something is bothering you. Why don't you tell me what it is? I mean. I am your friend. We have been sinceelementary school and we've always liked each other." Kyla offered pleadingly.

Simon looked at her. _'Like' is not a strong enough word for how I feel about you. _Simon thought as he looked at her. "Look, what ever it is just tell me. You'll feel better." Kyla pressed. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now." Simon lied. _Plus, I'm afraid of how you might react to what I say. _He thought again. Kyla sighed. "Okay. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it right now, then don't. I don't want to cause you any discomfort or pain." She said and turned to the doors of the resteraunt. "Now, come on. We have to catch up with the others." She said dashing forward. Simon stood there for a minute.

_I can't tell her yet, what would she say? God, she's so beautiful._

He thought again as he slowly proceeded forward after Kyla. Who poked her head back into the resteraunt and motioned for him to come. Simon smiled weakly and hurried over.

With Hamsterviel and 627

Outside we see the sign for the Bermuda Triangle club flashing. Inside, we see Hamsterviel and 627 walking up to a rather husky man. "I am here to see your boss." Hamsterviel demanded cooly. The man unlatched the rope and Hamsterviel went forward, but a hand held him back for a minute. "627, tip the man." He said. The man then snapped a bow tie around Hamsterviel's neck. He gagged a minute. 627 snickered. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." 627 said trying to retain his snickering. They proceeded forwards.

Back with the Gang

A boat is seen sailing through towards the Bermuda Triangle. We see the gang now wearing scuba suits. Kyle turned to another experiment with a hole where his nose should be. "Thanks for the lift splody man." "Kyle, it's the least me and the guys can do after you saved us from that hurricane and from Hamsterviel when he made a second grab for us of course." "It wasn't a prob for me and the gang. It was a piece of cake. Besides, I decided Daniella's parents and Lilo deserved some time off of the Hamsterviel battling." Kyle said modestly. Kyla was seen dressed in a scuba suit as well. she is helping Makayla with hers. "Okay. Now remember, Makayla. Eyes and ears. This place is wicked bad. We go in and get the Down Low and get out. I don't want to be the one that has to save you yet again cause you didn't pay attention." Kyla said with an eyebrow raised. Makayla looked slightly hurt but nodded. Kyla was right. "Okay, I'll be careful." she said as she put her goggles on.

Simon is leaning against the side of the boat looking at Kyla and Makayla. He sighed. Splodyhead came over to the already scuba suit clad spawn who was just waiting to go. He chuckled when he saw what simon was looking at. "Got the hots for one of them, huh?" Simon, a little startled by the question jumped. "What? No! no. no. I'm just uh...a little anxious. I want to go and kick gerbil tail already!" Simon said nervously. Splodyhead chuckled. "Yeah," said Splodyhead not convinced. "That and you've got the hots for one of them." He was met with a glare. "So not!" Simon pressed back.

"Hey," Said Daniella going over to Kyle. "We're getting closer. When should we jump?" Kyle turned to her. "Just a little closer, Daniella, then we'll jump." He said. Kyla walked over. "Hey, Kyle." she said. Kyle's eyes met her being. He saw how nice and form fitting the scuba suit was. He couldn't take his eyes off it. "Kyle, What do you think? Do I look Okay?" she asked. Kyle shook his head to clear it and looked at her. "huh? Oh, yes! Definatly. You definatly look good." he said giving her a thumbs up. Kyla smiled feeling alittle awkward. Kyle smiled warmly. A comforting warmth passed through Kyla's soul. She smiled back. "You look good too." she said winking. Kyle giggled shyly. "Yeah." he said. He chuckled shyly again and turned to the side of the boat.

"Okay. People get ready to jump." he said quickly as the awkward feeling seemed to seep through him once more. Makayla, and Daniella hurried onto either side of Kyle getting ready. Kyla smiled and looked back at Simon. She was feeling a little depressed as she saw once again a hurt look on his face. This time a little worse than before. His eyes held such a pitifully sad expression. It was the kind of pitifullness that makes you go "aww..." and go over to hug them to make them feel better. Which is what Kyla did. She gave him a hug. "Simon, are you sure you don't want to talk?" she asked worried for her best of the best of all of her friends.

Simon nodded. Kyla wasn't convinced however. "Simon. I know you want to tell me, why won't you?"

_Because it's not my buisness when it comes to budding into relationships with other people. I can't decide for them. Only they can._

Simon said in the back of his mind. He was smart enough to know that. If she wanted Kyle, heck, he can't say that she can't be with him, It's not his decision. It's hers. _Well, I'll have to say something just so she stops worrying._

"Well, Okay," Simon said. "The problem is that I've been..." he paused trying to think of what to say. "...hassalled by a bunch of people and I've had too much pressure put on me and I guess I've just been feeling a little lonely. I mean. I didn't want you to see me upset, so I didn't want to tell you." "Oh." Kyla said. "I'm sorry about all the pressure. But...if you told me earlier, you know I would've cleared things up. After all. What are friends for?" Kyla assured. Simon nodded. "I guess, I didn't want you to get dragged into the situation." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his one paw. "Simon. You worry about me too much. You know, I'd always be alright." Kyla said putting a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that." Simon objected. "What do you mean? You know I can't get hurt. I'm an instant healer." Kyla said confused. "I know, but I'm just afraid that you'd get hurt...you know...emotionally. I don't want you to get hurt..that way." Simon replied back. "Oh." Kyla said and she looked to the side a little solemnly. "Simon, Don't worry. I won't get hurt. I'll NEVER get hurt." Kyla said putting emphasis on the word never. Simon wasn't convinced but he nodded just so she'd think he was. Kyle turned back to them. "Ready to dive?" Kyla smiled at Simon and ran over to the side of Kyle Makayla was on. Simon slowly came over. He saw Kyle and Kyla glance shyly at each other. "Ready." Simon said quietly. For what, he didn't know. But he was.

"Okay. DIVE!" Kyle called and he dove into the ocean first. Followed by Daniella, then Makayla and Kyla and Simon.

With Hamsterviel and 627

A rather glamerous woman was sitting on the piano in the big Dinner Room and she was singing.

"I'm searching for someone..I know I can trust..." She sang.

Hamsterviel and 627 walked through the doors and down the stairs. "Alright 627. I'm off to grill this common criminal. What's his name again?" Hamsterviel asked 627. 627 rolled his eyes and sighed. "Big Daddy Brotherson. But...you should know-" "Puh-lease..I am a super evil genious. I think I can handle big daddy." Hamsterviel said a little annoyed as they continued to walk through.

Back with the gang..Who is now underwater...

Kyle was leading the group through the water. They passed sunken ships and corals. Makayla looked around filled with a little fear. Daniella looked around with slight awe. and slightly cautiousness. Simon looked around cautiously too. _Oh!_ he thought groaning to himself.

_God, I'm so...I'm not..I'm just so...god! Paranoia these days. I'm not Paranoid! I'm not paranoid. I'm not paranoid._

He thought Mantra like over and over again. Makayla slightly overcoming her fear, decided to backstroke. She flipped on her back so that she was facing the surface and her back facing the bottom of the ocean. She kicked her legs and pushed herself back a bit. She floated by Kyle. She waved to him as she did so, enjoying herself. Kyle slapped his forehead. Makayla then bumped into an underground fence and gave a sharp groan as electricity gave her a shock. A sign on the fench said "No Trespassing." Kyle, Kyla and Daniella took out lasers and lasered 3 holes into the fence which fell through and made one big hole. Kyle and Daniella swam through.

Makayla was still overcoming the shock. Kyle groaned and came back and grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her through the hole. Kyla and Simon followed. The swam a bit further and Makayla wound up in between a few floating devices. She looked at them curiously. When they popped open and spewed string at her, her eyes widened in startlement. She struggled but the strings continued to tangle her up. Kyle swam over and grabbed 4 of the devices with his 4 arms and pulled. Makayla is seen bobbing up and down like a puppet on strings until Kyle finally snapped the strings off. He grabbed a hold of Makayla again and pushed her up.

They went still farther into a coral covered cave filled with clams. Kyla slightly suspicious swam forward and shined the flashlight she held onto a clam. A startled squeak came from her when int opened up and a laser shooter was inside. The rest of the clams opened up as well and started to shoot lasers at them. Kyle and Kyla took their oxygen tanks and cut them loose from their bodies and swung them around and let go and the tanks collided with the laser clams and made them explode. Kyle grabbed a hold of Makayla and Kyla did so with Daniella and Simon and led them out of the cave which collapsed. Kyle rubbed his hands together as if saying. "Well. That was that. I took care of that." Then they all headed to the surface.

Their heads poked out of the water and were met with the refreshing air that longed for their lungs to breathe. As they reached the shore they saw the Bermuda Triangle not far away. Just over a couple Rocky bends and you'd be there. Simon sighed and sat on a rock. Daniella sighed too. This time from thrill. She leaned against the rock as well. Makayla spit her mouth piece for the oxygen tank out of her mouth and took it off and the goggles and headpiece off. She looked over at Kyle who did the same.

"That was rather exciting." she said nervously. She chuckled and then cleared her throat. "Gee, you think they're trying to keep us out?" she asked.

Kyle looked at her. _Duh. _"shh...Hi, Undercover." Kyle said motioning for Makayla, Kyla and Daniella to look away. They did so as he changed into his undercover clothes which consisted of a black tux and a wig of spiked Brown hair. Simon was wearing a Blue tux. It wasn't that bad looking on him. Kyla wore a long lavender dress with a Wig that was Black. Daniella wore a Blue dress and high heels. Then they all looked at Makayla who was dressed in a Black dress and a blonde wig. They stared at her. "What? It was my mom's. She bought it for her prom, although she's never worn it." Kyle rolled his eyes and the group started to walk towards the club house.

With Hamsterviel

In a room we see a squid behind glass in water. Big Daddy is sitting on a Bean bag. Hamsterviel walked over. "Big Daddy, Dr. Hamsterviel. I understand that-" "uh, uh uh." Big Daddy said raising his hand. "The password." Hamsteviel looked at him blankly. A big guy came up behind him. "Password? What password?" Hamsteviel asked. Big Daddy motioned for his guard to get rid of Hamsterviel.

627 is at a table drinking something and Hamsterviel falls out of the sky and onto the table smashing a vase. 627 was unphased. He looked at him smugly snickering. "Didn't have the password?" he said taking another sip of his drink. Hamsterviel slid off the table and stood up and pulled himself back up. "You might of mentioned the password!" he yelled. "Thought a 'genious' like you'd figure it out." 627 chortled. "627, I am not a particularly patient hamster." 627 rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, wet blanket. The password is-" he said leaning in to tell Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel groaned. "Neener." he said. The guard moved aside and motioned for him to go over. Hamsterviel groaned again as he stood in front of Big Daddy. "Sit down." he said to Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel tried to but he fell backwards. He sat himself back up though on the bean bag.

With the Gang

The 5 team members were crawling through air vents. Kyle was in front. He approached a vent beneath him and looked down. "Ah, the men's room. Good." he said. He took the laser back out of his pocket. Makayla frowned as he burned the sides of it in order to open it. "Lasers. Sweet." she turned to Daniella. "Hey, how come you and Jumba never make me cool toys?" she protested. Daniella raised an eyebrow. "The time you practically melted your fingers?" Makayla scoffed. "It looked like regular nail polish." Kyle attatched a device on the ceiling of the vent and a rope came out and he slid down a rope into the men's room, followed by Simon. Makayla was about to but Kyle put his hand into the vent to stop her. "Men's room, Makayla." he said. Makayla frowned and pressed on. Kyla and Daniella were way ahead of her. Kyle had left the laser in the vent and Makayla took it.

She was now moving forward. Kyla and Daniella found the ladies room and got in. Makayla a little lost, kept going. Just then her flashlight went out. "Dang. Hold on." she said to herself. She turned on the laser and flinched as it almost burned her. She dropped it and it cut a piece of the air vent off and she fell to the floor. Confused she got up and looked above her. "Man. That thing is fatal." she said almost afraid to pick the laser back up.

She opened a door to a room and saw a bunch of woman. They were sitting around a table. They were playing some kind of game. They turned and looked at Makayla. "Hi, there, little girl. Are you "little Missy"?" The one asked. Makayla looked confused for a second but than walked over curious about what they were doing. "Yes? Yes. Yes I am." she said.

With Hamsterviel

Hamsterviel was holding a batch of money and talking to Big Daddy. "I have the cash. Do you have the information?"

Big Daddy took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed Hamsteviel, but he held it away. "Put the money on the table." he said. "Put the information on the table." Hamsterviel shot back. "you go first." Big Daddy replied back. "Look." said Hamsterviel. "I don't have time for stupid foul idiotic silly earth games." Big Daddy widened his eyes but then looked angry and he snapped his fingers.

627 is still sitting at the table and is eating a bowl of something. Hamsterviel falls onto the table again breaking the bowl. 627 smiled and looked down into his face. "He likes to play "Stupid, silly earth games" FYI." 627 said smirking. Hamsterviel grumbled angrily and got back up and headed back towards the room.

With Kyle

We see the door to the men's room open and Kyle pokes his head out. He has an ear piece in his one ear and is talking into a little microphone. "Daniella, guys. I'm in." He turned on Kyla's communicator and Jumba appeared. "Jumba, I'm in. Do you see any sign of Hamsterviel?" Jumba typed something in his computers and scanned the room. "Not that I am seeing." Kyle looked at Jumba. "How about 627?" Jumba didn't have to do anything to find out. He already knew. "Turn around!" He cried. Kyle did so in time to see a glowing handed 627 flying at him.

He slashes at Kyle and his Wig fell off. Kyle dodges and backflips onto the stairs and continues to flip down them. Kyla and Daniella exit the ladies room and see Kyle getting slashed at. Kyla jumped into the air and did a double flip and used her Grappling hook to pierce the ceiling, then she swung on it and when it swung in the direction of Kyle and 627 She let go and did a Triple flip/roll in midair. She lands smack into 627 and knocks him back. Kyle gives a sheepish look to Kyla who blushes. Simon stumbles out of the Men's room.

_ugh...stupid undercover clothes. Takes FOREVER to get ready!_

He too had the ear piece and mouth piece. But there was no need for it right now. Since Daniella was there now. He sighed and took it off. He then saw Kyla getting charged at. His eyes held worry for a split second but then his eyes narrowed. He was about to headbutt 627, but Kyla was way ahead of his attack. As 627 was just about to hit her. She pointed the grappling hook up at the ceiling and shot it and pulled herself up and 627 ran into a table. He groaned and Ran at Kyle who was in a fighting stance.

Kyle flips backwards and almost knocked into a waitress who ran leaving her plate of food falling, Kyle grabbed it and backflipped onto a table as 627 hit the floor with his glowing hands. He then leapt up onto the table. He threw a punch at Kyle who blocked it with the plate. His arms wavered a bit as if struggling against 627's punch. Annoyed 627 used his other hand to break the plate and as he did, Kyle ducked and kicked him of the table and 627 went skidding across the floor, he used his claws to stop himself from skidding too far and got back up and ran at Kyle.

Daniella took out a grappling hook of her own and shot it at the ceiling. She swung towards 627 and pulled out a laser and jumped off doing a spin of her own in midair. Landing behind 627 who hit the table as Kyle leapt backwards off of it and landed on the stairs and ran up them. On the second story he grabbed the railing of the balcony/staircase and jumped onto it and leapt onto the light fixture not far above.

Daniella Swung her laser and it connected with 627 and sent him flying. He fired up plasma in his hands and shot it at Daniella who dodged. 627 smacked into the wall. He got up shaking his head. He growled in frusteration. Kyla did a cartwheel and did a leap into the air and made a flying Kick and it landed on 627's face before he could react. Growling he grabbed Kyla's leg and provented her from leaping away. He then threw her into the air and hit her with plasma and Did a highspeed headbutt as she slammed into a wall. Before she could move his headbutt connected with her and she was slammed through the wall. A Kyla shaped hole was in the wall. She got up dazed, but before she could do anything, 627 grabbed her around the neck and squeezed. She made a gasping sound and slapped at him. Her ears went back and she curled her tail up. 627 sent a shock through her body and she collapsed. The shock made her tail uncurl. She was dropped onto the floor.

Before she passed out She curled her tail up again quickly and with the utmost sense of hostility uncurled it and it snapped him in that sensitive place guys have. As he doubled over, Daniella leapt forward and slashed him a few times with her laser. She barely got out of the way as Simon came over at his highest speed. He slammed into 627 who this time hit the wall so hard he went all the way through it and came out on the other side of the first floor staircase's wall. He shook his head and growled. Simon came at him again and 627 barely missed being hit. As he leapt into the air he blew his icebreath at Simon who was frozen in a chunk of ice. 627 sighed and dusted himself off. He was then met with a splodyhead like blast that sent him back a couple feet. He looked up at Kyle to see him morphing back into himself and giving the "Come on and fight me" gesture.

-Remember, Kyle's mom can morph into people's greatest desires, so if Kyle chose to morph into another experiment he could use that ones power againt the enemy.

627 growled and his hands glowed Green with plasma. He ran up the stairs and leapt onto the railing and did a tremendous leapt onto the fixture that sent him flying over and towards the end Kyle was on. Kyle leapt out of the way past 627 and 627 connected with the one end of the fixture breaking part of it. Kyle landed on the other side 627 leapt from and slid off and grabbed the edge. 627 smiled and jumped at him again, but Kyle uses his arms to push himself up and he swings his legs over the edge and lands back on the fixture and 627 misses again.

Kyle runs behind 627 and as he gets up and turns to swipe Kyle does a ground sweeping kick. 627 is knocked off. His hands are still glowing and he accidently slices the cable for the fixture and it falls. Kyle leaps off it and the fixture breaks a booth table and Kyle lands on the one next to it. He jumps off and dives under another table and pulls out the communicator. "Jumba, where's Makayla?" he asked. A split second later an acidic hand pierced the table above Kyle's head and he nearly got singed.

With Makayla

She was still a little curious and confused as to what the other women were playing. It appeared to be some kind of card game and they looked tough and gothic. Gang like ladies. Makayla gulped, feeling a little uneasy. Each women had a batch of colored circular game chips stacked up. Makayla looked at them curiously as a big batch was pushed towards her. "Here you go Little Missy. 5 million fresh goth chips." Said the husky lady closest to her. Makayla looked the chips over. Then she looked at them confused. "These are mine?" she asked. She was met with shocked glares. She chuckled nervously. "I mean, yes. Good. Uh..yes? My money? heh heh. Miss me girls?" she said trying to cover up her uneasy feeling.

One of the girls started to deal out the cards and they each got several of them. Makayla picked hers up and looked at them. She saw the others looking at theirs too. Then one of them picked up a few chips and threw them in the center of the table. The others did so too. Confused, Makayla picked up a few chips as well and threw them in the center. The gang of girls continued to throw more chips in the center, and Makayla soon grew a playful childish grin and threw the rest of her chips into the center. She was met with shocked glares yet again from the other girls. One of them bit her lower lip and put her cards down. The others followed. Makayla's uneasy feeling grew.

The husky women looked at her. "Well, that's a bold move." she said. Makayla made a weak smile. "Was it?" "Are ya good fa this?" the husky woman asked. "Am I?" Makayla's weak smile grew slightly more. "Hey, do ya know how ta tell when a girl is lyin'?" Makayla shrugged her smile fading fast. "Like when she won't look ya in the eye?" Makayla's eyes left contact with hers and she looked at her cards. "Or maybe she messes with her hair." Makayla's hand was raking nervously through her hair and her eyes widened when she heard the lady say that and her hand immediatly left her head. "Her breathing gets shallow and wheezy." Makayla was so scared. If she was wearing pants she would have wet them.

Her breathing turned ragged. The husky girl smirked. She laid her cards down. "3 goth gals." she said. A scared and confused Makayla looked at her cards. "Um...Go F-f-fish?" she stammered. The husky woman reached over and grabbed all the chips. Makayla was REALLY uneasy now. She stood up. "Okay. uh..G-g-good-good." she stammered. "Gah.." she cleared her throat. "G-good g-game. Yeah. L-let's not w-wait so l-long next t-time f-for-"

She said starting to walk shakily away. The husky woman grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Whoah. Little Missy. I don't think you should stray until you back up ya chips with ya Money Gal." Makayla nearly fainted. "I'm...going...for ...a...uh..." she stammered close to tears.

Just then Kyle was flung into the room and onto the table making everyone back up and everything fly off the table. The husky woman let go of Makayla and Makayla stared in horror at Kyle. "Kyle!" she cried. 627 was on top of Kyle, trying to swipe at his face. Kyle grabbed his hands in time though and struggled from keeping any hits from connecting. 627 finally managed to get out of the grip but hit the table on the right side of Kyle barely singeing his fur. 627's eyes had a look of surprise as his hand was stuck in the table. He pulled up but it was stuck. He looked at Kyle who smirked mischievously and he brought his legs up and Kicked 627 off unsticking his hand. He was sent flying off the table. Kyle then leapt off and did a flying kick at 627, but he did a backwards roll and pushed himself up into a standing up position.

Kyle lands a few inches away and crouches and springs and knocks 627 back into the hall before he could react. The gothic girls turned their attention to Makayla, who gave a weak and scared smile. "Yo!" Someone said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a small lady. "Little Missy is in da house! Let's get this party started!" she called. Everyone cast angry looks back at Makayla who waved and then screamed as she ran out the door. At first knocking into Little Missy. "Sorry. Can I just-" She said getting up and then continued to scream as she ran past.

With Hamsterviel

He and Big Daddy had their hands next to each other. Big Daddy took his hand off the info and Hamsterviel did the same with the money. They then switched places. Big Daddy had his hand over the money as did Hamsterviel with the info. Big Daddy gulped. Hamsterviel quickly snatched the paper. "Ah-HA! Now, with this top secret code...Milk, Bread...Eggs? What kind of stupid code is that!" Hamsterviel demanded. "My grosery list." Big Daddy said handing the money to the husky bodyguard. "You are quite poor at the trading game." He chuckled. Hamsterviel growled. "GRR..627!" He screeched. "Very well." Big daddy chuckled.

"I've had my fun." "Well, I'm glad you've had your stupid earth fun! Now, where can I find the stinkin' cybertronic technology I need!" Hamsterviel cried almost jumping up and down.

"Ah, Cybertronics." Big Daddy said thoughtfully with a hand to his face. "Some of the most Brilliant minds on the planet struggle with it's challenges." "Well, Surely someone has cracked it!" Hamsterviel cried. "Indeed." replied Big Daddy. "2 genious' have done just that." Hamsterviel leaned in to listen. "hmm?" "Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Caffiene Jookiba." Big daddy said. Hamsterviel's eyes widened and he smiled mischievously rubbing his hands together. "Oh, hoh hoh. Irony. & it's in my favor this time."

With the Gang

Makayla is seen running down the hall and enters the main dining room where Kyle and 627 had been fighting before. Kyle falls from the air and lands on his back. 627 Flies at him from the sky. Kyle backrolls and pushes himself up and flips into the air and out of the way as 627 hits the ground with his plama clad hands, leaving a hole in the ground. Kyle lands in front of the kitchen and a waiter comes out with a tray with orders and Kyle grabs the plates and throws them at 627. 627 bats 2 away but the 3rd one catches him in the stomach and he's propelled backwards. He lands on a cart with plates and utensils and it rolls backwards and hits the balcony's railing and 627 flies off and hits the ground floor.

He falls on a table and it breaks from the force. Kyle lands on the next table over. 627 pushes himself up and turns and flies at Kyle. Makayla runs down the stairs and grabs the handle of another cart, this one full of orders. "Kyle!" she cried and rolled the cart towards them. As the cart rolls towards them, Kyle throws a kick at 627 who reers back and then swipes at Kyle but he ducks and the cart hits 627 and Kyle jumps out of the way and lands next to Makayla. "Good job." Kyle said smiling slightly. _That kinda helped..._

627 is pressed forward and the cart collides with a platform and 627 flies off and into a microphone which rings with highpitched feedback whine for a second. Kyle races over and grabs 627 by the chest fur and lifts him up. His caffiene tubes emerge from his back and wrap around 627 to try to keep him in check. "Where's Hamsterviel and What's he up to?" Kyle demanded at the bound super experiment. "Yeah, as if I can understand his wacked plans? Puh-lease." 627 said rolling his eyes and he growled.

"627!" Kyle turned to see Hamsterviel at the top of the staircase. "Time to fly!" he said pressing a button and a platform broke through the ceiling and Hamsterviel got on it. Kyle frowned. Then he felt 627's hands around his wrists. He gave Kyle an electrical shock that made him unbind him and 627 held his wrists still. "Next time, Prince." He said sarcastically and kicked and it connected with Kyle's face making him stagger back. 627 flipped backwards as Kyle fell back. 627 made a few bounding leaps and landed next to Hamsterviel on the platform. Kyle got up and ran up the stairs, but he was too late. The platform raised out of the ceiling and out of his reach.

He looked over at Kyla who was still passed out. A wide eyed Makayla, a frozen Simon and Daniella using her laser to melt the ice. He turned his attention back to the escapees. "You think you're all that! But you're not even close!" Hamsterviel called as they disappeared.

Kyle put a hand to his face and sighed, shaking his head. He looked at the ceiling then down again with an annoyed expression. "This is...SO annoying." he said heatedly.

R&R. Sorry I took SOO long. I had to see the Bermuda triangle battle scenes in order to do this. Now, that I FINALLY got the movie So The Drama. I should update faster. Bye now.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4-"Angela"

A new girl steals Kyle's heart. How will Makayla deal? Kyla is also hanging out with That Tyler guy she's been eyeing. How will Simon deal with all this emotional pain inside him? Stay tuned and you'll find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Makayla and Kyle: So The Drama

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Lilo and Stitch. I only own all the teenage experiment spawns in here and Their parents. Well, most of the parents. Shadow, and Dante are owned by Tyler B/ Suitirios and Deathdoesn't-matter. The list of the characters and things that are owned by Disney is as follows:

Daniella's parents: Angel and Stitch

Lilo, Jumba, 627, Gantu, Hamsterviel, Bonnie, Clyde, Phantasmo.

Place: Macky Macaws

Kp disney owned characters

Ned

Nakisumi san and his assistant. The 2 guys on his jet. Other students like Tara and other cheerleaders. Human students at the school. Cafeteria lady. Henchmen, Scientists. Dr. Gooberman. Not a brain surgeon in here.

Kp stuff owned by Disney from So The Drama

The Hephestus project

The little Diablos

The synthodrones

The electromagnetic Scrambler.

& I might put the battle suit in the story.

Mutant octopus, Annyalation Ray

Grappling hook, etc.

Now, for those of you who don't want to have to read Genetically Changed for character descriptions, here we go..I tried to email it to someone but it didn't work.

Mana Pilialoha-She has brown fur and a sleek skinny body. She has arms and legs that are like stitch's only brown with Dark brown claws. She has a long swishy tail and she has a light brown patch on her back and chest. 3 backspikes coming out of the light brown patch on her back and they have dark brown tips. She has a cat like head. Cat ears and the typical experiment nose, mouth and eyes. She has brown antennae as long as Angel's. Her eyes are blue. She's designed to be a therapist or phyciatrist. She helps people with their problems. She's really loyal and big hearted. Even evil characters seem to like her.

Zombia-She looks a lot like a bat only she has 6 legs and a cat like tail and whiskers. She has lighter brown on her eye patches, chest and back. She also has 3 backspikes with darker brown tips. She also has wings attatched to her top set of arms. She is designed to raise the dead, by means of a simple little song. "Zudrow nad kooshla raid ishla pada, ung to maplayr mooksha doo tee mo da." To reverse it, like angel she has to sing backwards. "Ad om eet ood ahskoom ryalpam ot gnu, adap alhsi diar alhsook dan worduz."

She got a job at a cemetary. She's made best friends with some of the employees and sometimes they come around to visit during the holidays. Zombia and Voodoo are always fighting, but since the easter episode I came up with, they've become friends.

Voodoo-She looks exactly like a female Phantasmo only is a deep blue. She also has long eyelashes and lighter blue on her chest. She is designed to be able to inflict voodoo spells on people by means of a handheld doll. She always hated Zombia because of something that happened back at the lab. One of the only experiments that has alot of flashbacks on lab life. She later paired up with Phantasmo, whom thinks that she's cute.

Easter- If it weren't for him, Zombia and Voodoo may have never made up. He looks exactly like a stitch/rabbit. He has the rabbit ears and tail. The rest is the typical experiment eyes, nose, teeth, and legs. He has a slight snout too. He's pink. He's designed to be well, the easter bunny. Back at the lab, he always gave the others goodies. Zombia ends up with him.

Sassy- She's the only one Dizzy practically lives for! She looks almost exactly like a human, except has the typical Experiment eyes and claws. She has peach colored "Skin" which isn't really skin, it's really just shorthaired fur. From a ways away it looks like skin though. She was designed to attract all males and be a little seductive. But apparently she doesn't do too well with the seducing. She has a better nature. A failure to the power. One flaw she has is speaking. She has trouble with speech and can't speak perfect english. She couldn't even say a full sentence in alien lang. She's a little speech impaired when it comes to saying a full sentence. She'd say fragments. Normal: I don't know what you're talking about. Sassy: I not know what talk about.

Dizzy- He looks alot like stitch only his body is practically a spiral with arms and legs. He's a little taller than most experiments and has smaller ears. The thing that's so catching about him that you can't miss is what color he is. He's all psychedelically colored and so are his eyes only brighter. He's designed to make you dizzy by spinning really fast and blinding you with those colors. His attitude is really smug. He and Caffiene are like best buds. They do everything together. Both of them are smug actually. Dizzy ended up hooking up with Sassy. Makayla is their daughter.

Caffiene-He looks almost exactly like Stitch except for the fact that he seems skinnier or flatter. He has a foot ball shaped head and ears bigger than his own head! He has 3 stripes on his back that open up to reveal slots with a strawlike tube in each slot. A coffee like substance pumps through it. He is designed to use those tubes to caffinate people to the max. Which for Stitch would be mass chaos. Caffiene can also use the tubes for battle. He can swing them at enemies and bat them away.

Diamond-She looks a little like 625 only pure white and sparkling like a diamond or crystal. She has 3 claws however on each hand and 2 small ears and those 3 antennae like 625 only longer like Angel's. She also has a tail that jets straight out like a spike. She has a kind heart and is really caring and welcoming. She is designed to turn into people's desires. She ended up with Caffiene. Kyle is their son.

Homework Eater-He looks like a pudgy stitch. He is brown and has large backspikes and a whip like tail. He has 3 spiked hairs on his head and he has small ears and blue eyes. He is designed to destroy, steal, mess up or eat your homework and get your teacher mad at you. He's not much for evil though. Mostly he's gentle, laid back and humorous. He ends up hooking up with Heala. Kyla is their Daughter.

Emotion-She's sky blue and has ears like Stitch. A cat tail like Mana P., Sparky's feet, 625's arms and a head that is sort of like fibbers. She wasn't much when It comes to good looks but she was okay. She is designed to make other people feel what she feels, but only emotions. Kinda like E.T. But not quite. She also helps Mana Pilialoha out at her Therapist buisness. Because of her looks, Emotion has stayed single for a while but only recently did she end up with humanizer. She may not be pretty, but what you see inside her, may take your heart.

Humanizer-He looks almost exactly like a mouse. The only difference is the typical experiment features. Stitch ears, claws, antennae,eyes, mouth, backspikes. He also has a long tail. I still have yet to determine what color I want him to be. He has a gentle attitude. Is pretty protecting. He is designed to turn any experiment, alien or animal into a human version of themselves. If they ever wanted to be put back, all he had to do is snap his fingers. But it's linked. So that if one person out of five wants to be changed back and the other four are elsewhere enjoying themselves not wanting to go back just yet, they'd be turned back anyway. If he snaps ALL of them will turn back to normal. He can't change that. He can also turn a human that's been turned into an alien or animal, back into a human.

Heala-She looks almost exactly like an earth house cat. She was a very early experiment. X-014. She looks like a pink and yellow house cat. She has the typical Experiment eyes and claws though. She is an absolute Angel when it comes to caring for others. She's designed to be an instant Healer. As soon as she touches you you can be healed in less than a minute. Loss of a lot of blood, will be an excuse though. She can heal wounds but not restore blood. If you're already dead, she can heal your body, but not your life.

Itchy-She is also a very early experiment. Earlier than Gigi even. X-006. She looks like a cat, except she's as skinny as a noodle like Pleakly and she's purple. She has a sweet attitude as well. When she met Sympathy, she was head over heels or rather he was when they met. She is designed to make you itchy nonstop, driving you to the brink or past the brink of insanity.

Sympathy-He has a mature attitude. Very protective of innocent people. Especially Itchy. He was designed to be a love detector almost. If you only attacked him out of hatrid and weren't protecting someone, he'd win. He'd be stronger even then 627 and Sympathy is only experiment 622! But, however, if you attacked him out of love and protection for someone eles he'd be weaker and be defeated. 621's programming meddles and messes up his programming sometimes though. When she activates her programing he'd get a little delerious and sick, but if he can make her shut up, he'll be fine. He's the only one that can get by 621's depression song. He's the only one not affected at much. Sympathy looks exactly like Stitch, only black.

Bonus note/Extra treat: For the sake of fun. I've extended scenes and happenings and added things that happened and Dialouge. Also More songs from Jesse McCartney will be present in here besides "Get Your Shine on" and "Why Don't you kiss her." Most if not all the songs on the cd "Beautiful soul" will be in here. If they don't end up in here. They'll be in the sequel. The song "Why don't you kiss her" is also played fully in here instead of just a verse or two. Example of an added Happening. A mini talent show, where Simon sings "Because you Live." This song may also play near the end of this story's sequel. "Kyla and Simon: So The Romance". Also as you can see there are quite of few Twists on So The Drama itself. What with character positions.

Note: Valerie's Brother Victor and Shadow appear in this chapter. Simon's emotional Drama continues in this chapter. Also Dylan spots a girl and Valerie starts to get Jealous about that.

This is one of the longest chapters in the story.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5 where Angela appears and steals Kyle's heart away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4-Tyler, Sarah and Simon's attack

Kaui Experiment/Human High School-Third Person view

Kyle sighed as he put a book in his locker ontop of the computer/communicator device. He looked over and saw Valerie running her fingers up Dylan's arm. Dylan gave her an odd look. "Dylan, You are going to look SO cute in your tux." she commented. "um, yeah okay sure." he said. He looked over and saw another girl.

She was the daughter of Mint aka 302 and Shield. Shield looked exactly like Stitch only was purple and had four arms. Their Daughter in result was beautiful. She Was purple and had hot pink in her ears. She had a hot pink V on her White Chest. Her eye patches and chin were also White. But the prettiest thing about her aside from the curves and petiteness, was her LONG eyelashes and her rather Large black eyes. She was among some of the shyest girl alien spawns in the school. Mint had been designed to be shall we say a mind therapist and Shield's power was, well, Shields. Can shield anything. She was busy putting stuff in her locker. She closed it. She bent down to pick up her stuff.

Valerie waved a hand in front of Dylan's face. "Dylan...You better not be looking at that Ashley girl!"

"Her name is Sarah." Dylan Corrected. "and of course I'm not looking at her!" Kyle smiled at that but then turned to the locker and frowned again. He saw Tara walk by with another person. He looked across the hall and saw Kyla. He smiled slightly. She seemed to be thinking the same thing he was. Who were they going to the dance with? "Kyle!" A voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked over. "oh, hi Makayla." he said. Makayla was holding a piece of paper and she leaned against a batch of lockers next to Kyle's. "I've got great news. Taco night will be back and so will my vestamana taco!" she said excited. "Really? ...Great." Kyle said hesitantly.

Makayla walked over to the front of Kyle. "Yeah, well, You know, nothings' for sure. But when they get a look at this..." she said holding up the paper. Kyle looked at it. "A piece of paper with your name on it?" he asked. "It's a petition." she replied. Then she looked at it again with a sad expression. Then put on the smug face again as she looked back up. "...probably going to need more signatures." she finished. Kyle looked at her as if it was obvious. "Probably." he said. Makayla rolled the paper up and moved a little more into the hall. "Yeah, well, when we hit Macky Macaws. You know, I'll work the room. Drum up support. We'll beat this thing." She said.

Kyle looked down. "Actually Makayla, I'm uh..." He said. Makayla looked at him questioningly. "What?" "...just gonna head home." Kyle finished.

Makayla gave him a disappointed look and looked down. "Oh, uh, o-okay. You know, cool." she said. Kyle closed his locker. Down the hall a ways another being closed his locker too. Kyle turned to leave. "Um, Kyle? I think I know what this is about." Makayla said. Kyle turned around. "Y-you do?" he asked. Makayla groaned. "Yeah, it's because I messed up and helped Hamsterviel and 627 get away." She said looking really sad. Her hair was hanging in her face again.

She always does this when she's going to cry. Kyle looked at her. _She's been so easy to get to cry lately. I wonder why. _Kyle once again tried to comfort her. "Come on, Makayla. It wasn't THAT bad. That sitch. The villains have gotten away before right?" He said. "Yeah...CAUSE OF ME!" Makayla cried. She made her hair hang down her face more. Kyle tried to brush it away, but she swatted his hand away. Kyle was a little surprised at Makayla. "Look, If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not. It wasn't your fault!" he exclaimed. Makayla looked up. Her psychedelic eyes slightly peeking through her raven black hair. "Can I hug you?" He offered. Makayla hesitated a moment and than nodded. "I'm used to them getting away. We'll get them." He said hugging her. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

He looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry about it." he said brushing her cheek with his one finger. The awkward feeling gained in power and Kyle suddenly felt uncomfortable. He backed away quickly. "So, uh. I'll see you later?" he asked quickly. Makayla smiled slightly and shrugged. "Oh, before I go..." Kyle said. He gestured for Makayla to hand him the paper and pen. Makayla's smile grew. She smiled in that sad/happy way. Kyle wrote down his name on the paper and handed it back. "Thanks." Makayla said. "No prob." he said modestly, wanting to get away. "Wrong. Big Prob. I can always count on you." she smiled at Kyle. His awkward feeling grew. He felt uncomfortable. "uh...Right." He said. He turned and walked away fast.

Makayla shook her head and smiled.

With Kyla-her pov

_I hope I can see him today_. I thought. That cute kid in chem. class. Simon walked over. "Oh, hi Simon. What's up?" I asked as I took a couple books from my locker. Simon looked nervous about something. "Nothing much." he said quickly. "I uh...(clears throat) Just wanted to make sure you were...you know, okay." he said. I looked at him curiously. "Simon, You know, I'm-" I said but he cut me off. "An instant healer. Yeah, I know. I know. But um...It's still possible to get hurt badly if they go too fast. I mean..627 could've clawed your head off or shocked you to death and uh.." he said quivering. His legs were shaking a bit. "Simon. You're paranoid." I said sighing. "There's no way anyone would be able to kill me. They wouldn't get the chance to claw my head off." Simon changed expressions and a slightly angry voice came to him. The sudden change startled me.

"I'M NOT PARANOID! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE! BECAUSE...BECAUSE...!" he shouted. I stepped back. Seeing my confused and worried expression. He realised that he was weirding me out. He sighed. "I...I.." I looked at him. "I..." he thought a minute. He just couldn't tell her. "I...you know what? I'm paranoid. You're right." I shook my head. Something was up with him.

"...Simon...are you sure you're-" "I'm okay. Thank you. Bye!" Simon said quickly. I looked after him worried. What was wrong with him? _Maybe I should take him to the school counseler. _I thought to myself. I sighed. _I'll take him there after chem. _I closed my locker and headed towards chemistry. I went to my seat and sat down. I looked across the room and grew a disappointed frown. He wasn't here...at least not yet. "Okay, class." said the teacher. "We've got alot to do today. So let's get started." she said. Just then, "hottie" walked through the door and was a little shy. "Hi, um...Sorry I'm late." he said.

"It's okay, Tyler." The teacher said. "Go sit down." _Tyler. That's his name?_ As he looked at me, he gave a shy smile. I motioned for him to sit next to me. He was a little hesitant at first but he did. He rubbed his 625 hands over his red mohawk nervously. He shuffled his Sparky feet and waved his cat like tail just as nervously. His emerald eyes shifted around the room and back at me. "Hi." he said shuffling his body nervously. I brushed my hand through my hair and kinda pushed it back a little in a flirty manner.

(Like in So The Drama when Kim does that when Erik asks "How about you?" and she says. "What about me?" and does the thing with the hair.)

He moved his eyes quickly to the front. I smiled slightly. "Hi." I said. He turned to me. "I'm Kyla." I said offering a hand to shake in greeting. He looked at me shyly and slowly shook my hand. "...I'm Tyler." he said finally. "Aren't you Emotion and Humanizer's son?" I asked. "...yeah." he said. "So...uh..Do you want to do something later. Get ice cream or pizza..anything? You know, just hang out. Get to know each other." I asked.

Tyler looked at me timidly. "I...maybe..." he said rubbing his neck nervously. He looked back at me and I pushed my hair back yet again in the flirty manner. I blinked my eyes at him. He seemed to melt a little. "...sure." he said, a small smile forming on his face.

Afterwards...

Taking Simon to the counselor seemed to escape Kyla's mind. She walked out of chemistry talking up a storm with Tyler. Not realising she past Simon. Simon looked over and saw Kyla flirting with Tyler. At that moment he felt broken. Being with Kyle, was okay with Simon. But he didn't even know Tyler. He wasn't sure about this. His ears went back in discomfort. A frown formed on his face. He emitted a slight growl and took a couple steps forward but then stopped himself. _No _He thought. _It's not my place to bud in. He may be a Really nice guy._ He sighed again.

But his heart seemed to ache. His mind became slightly delerious. His feelings were too strong. But he held himself back.

Meanwhile...With Dylan

Dylan was busy looking at the girl known as "Sarah" He sighed. "Dylan!" Valerie hissed to him. "Pay attention!" she snapped. Dylan looked back to see that the beaker of chemicals was pouring onto the table. Valerie seethed as he turned back to look at Sarah. "Stop looking at her!" She rasped at Dylan. Curious Sarah, turned to look at them. "What are you looking at!" Valerie hissed at her. Sarah's ears went back in fear and she quickly turned around. Valerie grabbed one of Dylan's wings and pierced it slightly with her grip. He yelped and looked at her.

"Valerie, don't!" he growled to her. Valerie looked at him shocked. He never talked to her that way. This expression was covered by anger. "Well, than pay Attention you MF!" she yelled at him in hissed whisper. "To who? You or the class?" he snapped back. Valerie backed up a little. Then growled. "Don't talk to me that way! If you keep looking at her, I'll kill her!" Dylan looked at Valerie with fury. But then He smirked and calmed down a bit. "That's impossible." he said smugly. Valerie didn't like this tone. "& Why is it?" she asked. "Try to Jump her." "Huh?" she asked. "Just do it. You'll see why it's impossible." Dylan said smugly again crossing his arms.

Valerie cracked her knuckles. "My pleasure." she said. She ran over to Sarah and turned her around and was about to hit her. Sarah, scared, cringed. A second later a force shoved Valerie back. She got up and shook her head and looked to see a bubble shaped shield around Sarah. Within the shield her eyes were wide with fear, even though she knew Valerie couldn't get her. Valerie narrowed her eyes. She growled and threw punches and kicks at it and even used some weapons to try to penetrate it, but to no affect. The shield wasn't broken. Valerie finally realised what she was doing when she heard Dylan laughing at her. She was making a fool of herself.

She growled and went back over to Dylan. She gave him a death glare. "You did that on purpose! Just to make me look like a Gly!" Dylan smirked slightly. Valerie growled and was about to strike Dylan. But he wrapped his wings around his body and created a wing shield. Similar to the kind of shield Sarah had. Valerie couldn't get him. She snarled in frusteration. "Kiss our date to the Prom goodbye!" she growled her ears flat to her head in fury. She stomped out of the room.

Sarah, opened one eye and looked over and saw Valerie leave the room. She sighed and took the shield off. Dylan smiled lightly and came over. "Don't worry. She's gone." he said warmly to her. Sarah looked up at him. "You're Dylan. Right? The quarterback?" She asked shyly. Then she saw his eyes and backed up. Her ears went back in fear and once again she put a shield over herself. "Go away." she said shaking. "What? What's wrong?" Dylan asked in the soothing tone. "Dude," said one of the other kids. "I think she's freaked cause of your red eyes." Dylan looked back. "Oh. Well, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. Hell, I'd never hurt a girl." Sarah opened one eye and looked at him.

She looked at one of the other kids for convincing. They nodded. Sarah was still a little hesitant. "But That Girl that's always with you will Kill me if she saw me near you." she whimpered. Dylan shook his head. "Stick with me, no one will be able to touch you. Even she can't touch you. It's okay." Sarah took her shield off. She slowly went up to him. "So...It's okay?" she asked. "Yeah." Dylan said softly. Sarah smiled slightly. "Okay. Nice to meet you Dylan." she said. She turned back to her work. Dylan smiled. "Hey, don't be shy." Dylan said. Sarah blushed just a little. "So, um...want to do something later?" Dylan asked. Sarah didn't know what to say. She was afraid...but on the other hand. She's with the quarterback! I mean come on!

"o-okay." she replied blushing. "Like what?" she asked. "I don't know. Maybe we could get a pizza or something?" Dylan offered. "It's on me." Sarah smiled. There's something about Dylan that seemed to make her feel a little comfortable, but she wasn't sure what. "Sure. Pizza." she replied. "Where?" she asked, starting to feel a little more flirty than shy. "Macky Macaws." Dylan said. "See ya there after school." Sarah said. Dylan turned to some of his friends and gave a nod and shifted his eyes to where Sarah was and pointed his thumb at her. Like saying. "I've got a date." A few of his friends gave thumbs up. Dylan smiled and looked at Sarah.

She smiled back and waved then turned back to her work. Dylan returned to his seat and did so to, smiling.

Later that Day..At Macky Macaws

Tyler and Kyla were sitting at one table on one side of the room and Dylan and Sarah were somewhere on the other side of the room. "Look." Said Tyler pointing to them. "Dylan finally dumped the Gly!" Kyla chuckled. "I figured he would one of these days." Tyler chuckled too. "Yeah, he's too good for her." They both laughed.

"Yeah. She was such a jerk. I forgot what it was I saw in her." Dylan said to Sarah as he took a bite of his Pizza. Sarah nodded. "Yeah...How many times did you say you 2 broke up?"

While the 2 couples talked Kyle was at home.

"Dad, can we talk?" he asked. "Sure Kyle. Hold on." Caffiene said and paused the movie he was watching. He turned his chair to face his son. "Okay, shoot. You've got my undivided attention." Kyle shuffled his feet and looked down. "It's about...girls." Caffiene looked at him nervously. "Oh. Um..." he said. He wasn't good at the whole "Girl" thing. "Girls and uh..dating." Kyle said blushing embarrased. "Uh-huh." said Caffiene grabbing the phone and dialing a number. "Hi, honey. Got a minute? Kyle, needs to talk to you." he leaned over. Holding out the phone to Kyle. "It's your mother." Kyle took the phone and headed down the hall and up the stairs and into his room while talking.

"Mom? Okay, so Valerie is with Dylan. She gets all high horse and she's all boys and the stupid prom and the food chain...and..and..and...and I'm gonna end up with Makayla!" Kyle said a little upset with the fact. "I don't see the crisis, sweetie. She's a very nice girl." Diamond replied back. "Mom, she's not a girl, she's well, she's "Makayla"." Kyle said a little awkwardly. "So, as a friend she's okay?" Diamond asked. "Well, yeah. She's my best friend." Kyle said. "But she's not Girlfriend Material?" Diamond said. "Obviously." Kyle said in the tone that made it sound as if it was really obvious. Diamond sighed.

"and she's not girlfriend material because of the food chain." Diamond said trying to get it all down. Kyle was pacing back and forth in the room and he finally walked over to his bed. "No...Yes! Well, kinda." he said. Then he plopped onto the bed on his back. "Apparently according to Valerie, the person you go with...it makes a statement."

Just then another person answered him. "My Daughter doesn't have a date yet." the man said. "Really?" Kyle heard Diamond ask. "Kira doesn't have a date." Kyle sat straight up at hearing this. "Mom! You don't have me on speaker AGAIN do you?" he asked. "Hi, Kyle!" Everyone on Diamond's end chouroused. "Mom!" Kyle cried. "Kyle, I tend to have my hands full with the patients. I sometimes have to turn into more than one patient's desire and I can't have the phone in hand at the same time most of the time. So, in a way. Speaker, is the way to go." Diamond explained.

As Diamond continued to turn into people's desires the man turned back to the speaker. "Seriously Kyle, Kira's a super kid. The other fellas on the chess team really look up to her." Kyle slapped a hand to his face and then put on a weak and non convinced smile. "Oh, yes. Dr. Gooberman. Kira's got game." he said then chuckled nervously.

-Forgive me for not showing the desires...but I couldn't think of anything good.

Just then a patient fainted. "Better hop off." Diamond said. "We'll talk about it later Kyle." she said and then quickly went over to the patient. Dr. Gooberman continued to suggest Kira to Kyle. "I could have Kira call you or beep-" Kyle just sighed and cut him off by hanging up.

A little later-Kaui experiment High...

Simon was walking through the halls from his meet with this year's drama club. They had decided to do a play based on a true christmas miracle...Either that or "A Christmas Carol." Simon had said that if they chose A christmas Carol he'd want to be one of the crochets or maybe the ghost of the past or present. _I'll leave someone else to do Scrooge. He's not my kind of character to act out. _He continued to walk through the halls and past the gym,...which he soon found out was a mistake.

Inside the Gym...

"Okay," said Valerie to 4 other experiments. One being her brother. "Here's the deal. Simon attacked me. So, like those other bastards that have messed with me, we're going to bash him, okay?" she said. Her brother Victor nodded. Victor looked like a miniature version of his dad, Lucifer/618. Speaking of Lucifer, both him and Death wish were also there with their 2 spawns. Accompaning them was there best friend Shadow/086. Shadow was sharpening his claws. "Just say the word, Valerie. I'm ready." he said holding up his claws with freshly sharpened claw tips. The points looked lethal. As if even the lightest poke from those claws would leave a blood spurting hole in a victim.

Valerie sneered. "Very soon." she snickered. She listened sharply as Simon came closer down the hall. "Any minute now..." she said. Victor tensed and her parents and Shadow got ready. Simon continued further when he suddenly paused and his ears shot up. His startled expression by the scent of on coming danger had knocked him of his depression momentarily. He looked towards the gym where the danger scent was coming strongly from. He backed away. Inside the gym, Valerie hissed. "He's smelled us." she growled. She hissed again. "Well, whatever. He's no match for all of us. Go get him anyway!" A split second after she said that, they sprung past her like a jack in the box popping out of the box.

Simon heard the doors crash open and he flinched a moment, but decided that he could take whatever was trying to harm him. So he turned around to face the threat. His eyes widened when he saw 5 Demon like creatures running towards him. He recognized it as Valerie's family but he knew that there was no way he'd be able to take all of them. So he did the only other option...RUN!

and Simon DID run. He ran as fast as he could. Shadow was a little too fast though and due to his killing experience and cunningness he was soon in front of Simon. Simon practically knocked him over. Shadow ceased the action though by driving a clawed hand into Simon's chest. Simon's eyes widened as he remembered just all Shadow and Lucifer and even Victor were capable of doing. So as quick as Shadow drove his hand into Simon's chest, despite the obviously immense pain, Simon summoned energy and grabbed Shadow's arm and literally almost crushed it in his contracting grip. Shadow was forced to drive his arm back without a heart in his hand or anything.

He shook his arm to get feeling back in it and then looked at Simon with narrow eyes. Before Simon could slink past him though Whilst he'd been shaking his arm Lucifer and Deathwish caught him from behind. Lucifer took Simon's arms and put them forcefully behind his back fracturing his shoulders and disloding sockets. Simon revealed his extra arms, but that didn't help at all since immediatly as soon as they were out, they were forced behind his back too. Simon groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Victor and Valerie caught up also. Simon's eyes went wide when he saw them all glaring at him. Then he remembered his Itching spell.

He cast it and the 5 experiments seemed to tense but nothing more happened. "What!" he cried in exasperation. Valerie just sneered. "Oh, come on Simon, we're used to that old spell by now. Is that all you've got?" she taunted. Simon growled at the taunt and he felt something hit him in the face. His cheek hurt as if badly bruised and he turned to see who'd hit him. He looked right into Deathwish's glaring red eyes. She swung her tail and hit him again. "Look, kid. Don't you DARE touch my daughter again...or there'll be HELL to pay..." "That's right." Said a sneering evil Shadow cracking his knuckles. Then Lucifer's voice sounded behind him. "Ditto. There'll be hell to pay...Literally when I'm done with you!" he growled hardening his grip on Simon's arms.

Simon could swear he heard his bones crunching and it scared him immensly. Lucifer proceeded to harden his grip till Simon could no longer defend himself with his arms. He let go and Simon's arms went limp as dead as the leaves and trees at winter. Simon muttered incoheretly under his breath and backed against the wall being blocked from both exits on his right and left. Valerie signalled the others to close in. She went up to Simon and shot him an evil Smile. "Sorry, simon honey..." she said venomously. "But maybe this will teach you not to mess with me...That is if you live through this!" she laughed wickedly. Simon let out incoheret curses as they drew nearer. His ears flattened against his head. He knew it was hopeless. He was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the pain he was about to recieve and just as he expected it came.

Blow after blow came at him from all five. All at once he'd been punched in the nose, the chest, the mouth, the eyes and elsewhere. All in one blow from all of them at once. Simon squeaked but uttered no louder sound since he couldn't do so. Even when his face was practically a bloody pulp and his eyes were pretty much swollen shot, teeth knocked loose and nose smashed into millions of pieces, they didn't stop. They continued to punch untill he was practically unconcious. He sustaned several large blows to the head and he partially worried if this would cause severe brain damage on his part but then he remembered that he was about to die anyway so why does brain damage matter?

With Dylan and Sarah...

Dylan and Sarah pushed the doors to the school open. Dylan made his way to the locker room. "Sarah, wait out here. If Valerie happens to make an entrance just use your shield okay? I'll be right back." Dylan entered the locker room. Sarah sighed and looked around precautiously. Whether Valerie was still here or not, she didn't know. Just to be safe though she put the shield up like Dylan said. She waited several minutes. Soon Dylan reappeared. Sarah sighed and took the shield off. Then a strangled cry made Dylan's ears shoot up. He automatically knew the thing causing the strangled cry to appear. "Oh, man." he groaned. "Valerie..." His eyes narrowed in rage and annoyment. Sarah was scared by the look in his eyes.

"Come on." he told Sarah, leading her down the hallways, getting closer to the sound. Nothing prepared him for such a state though. He skidded around the corner to see Valerie and her family crowding around someone or something. Blood was pooling rapidly around them and started oozing around and past the feet of the family and headed towards Dylan and Sarah. Dylan felt his stomach turn at the sight of so much blood. Granted his dad had been a killer in the past, he was nothing like Dante. Rage overcoming Dylan he dashed forward and practically tore through the two in front of him, knocking them forcefully aside. The force made the two family members knock hard against the wall cracking it and they looked up startled.

They were about to attack him when Valerie stopped them. "Dylan!" she cried. "What are you doing here!" "I should ask you the very same thing!" he spat back. Valerie's eyes widened. Dylan spread his wings out forcefully knocking all 5 of them away so he could see the victim. He had never seen a more gruesome sight. Simon barely had a face. His arms were twisted and out of preportion and bone was sticking out and there were various gaping holes in his body. Dylan's red eyes seemed to gleam with fire in hot fury. "SIMON!" he roared. He turned to Valerie with a look that scared her in a way she'd never felt before. It was worse then when Simon had provented her from killing Kyla. Then they all noted a weeping sound behind him and turned to see Sarah with her shield up and her eyes bulging out in fright and shock. Dylan turned back and glared as if Hell itself was flinging daggers at the ones he was glaring at.

Valerie was scared. She stepped back. Deathwish narrowed her eyes as did Shadow and Lucifer. "How DARE you threaten MY daughter." she rasped. She and the others advanced towards Dylan. Valerie continued to back up. Her eyes held true fright. "NO! Guys don't!" she cried. She kept her eyes on Dylan and kept backing up. "Okay, Dylan." She said. "You win. We'll just go, now. Right?" she asked the others. They gaped at her. She looked at Dylan again and her fright doubled. "Guys, let's go!" she said turning and dashing down the hall. Shadow, her parents and Victor threw him one last nasty look and followed her. Dylan fought the urge to throw a wing blade at them and end this evil. But alas if he did he'd be stooping to their level. He wasn't going to.

Sarah was still in shock and fright. Dylan quickly drew his attention to Simon once Valerie and gang were gone. "Sarah," he called as he picked Simon...or..what was left of him up. Blood spurted quickly out. "Sarah! Put a shield around him quickly!" Sarah didn't hesistate in doing so. "But Dylan, how will it help?" she asked as he quickly ran to the exit of the school. "The shield will act as a container and save the rest of the blood that drips out." he explained. Sarah looked as the blood indeed had hit the bottom of the shield and stayed there pooling but not going through it. "Oh." she said. "Where are we going?" she asked as they burst out of the school at an incredible speed. "To Kyla's house!" Dylan blurted out. "What for?" Sarah called back. "He needs a hospital!" Dylan didn't turn to her. He continued running. But he answered her anyways.

"Kyla is an instant healer!" he explained. "She can heal herself and others as soon as she touches them!" Sarah replied with another "Oh." There was no other sound but their rapid breathing as they continued to run to Kyla's house. Only problem was that Kyla wasn't home quite yet.

With Kyla...

She was on the next block over with Tyler. He was walking her home. "So...um..That was kinda cool." said a still shy Tyler. "Yeah..." Kyla said. Tyler looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck again. "So...maybe we could get together again some time?" he asked. Kyla winked. "Okay." "Yeah..." said Tyler. "Well, this is where I live. See ya later." he said waving goodbye as he went up the walkway to his house. Kyla waved back and continued down the road, still unaware just how badly she needed to be at home...

Back with Dylan...

Dylan wheezed as he reached the doorway. Sarah's shield faltered slightley and a couple puddles of blood were released. Dylan turned to see her wheezing also as she arrived. "Sarah!" he cried pointing to her shield. "Try as HARD as you can to keep the shield on Simon so that it contains the blood!" Sarah quaked for a moment and concentrated heavily on the shield on Simon. Trying her hardest to keep it strong. Dylan almost willed that the shield would keep in place just long enough until they get to an actual blood holder and of course until they get to Kyla or her mom...or Jumba.

Dylan tried his best to hold onto the shield containing Simon, so he had his hands full. Sarah had to knock on the door. After Several rounds of knocking and no one answering, Sarah's ears went down in dispair. "No one's home?" answered Dylan in an errily calm yet sad voice. Sarah's spine tingled at the emo in his voice. "Dylan, Don't give up just yet!" she cried. "Don't do that. If you're going to give up, then it's pretty bad..that...It scares me!" she cried out close to weeping. "There's STILL a chance!" she cried.

She quickly snapped her head towards the way they had come and gave a forcefully yet sniffle ridden Sniff. SNIIFF! Dylan looked at her oddly. Sarah let another strong sniff loose. Dylan rolled his eyes. "Sarah...what are you doing? What are-?" Just then her ears snapped up. Dylan was startled. "What?" he asked. "I smell Kyla!" she cried. "She's half way down the block!" she exclaimed. _wow. _Dylan thought. _Not only are those Big eyes and vision strong, but she certainly has A VERY strong sense of smell. _

Sarah looked a little flustered suddenly. She suddenly vanished in thin air, unfortunatley as she did so the shield started to waver and leak again. "No, Wait! Sarah!" Dylan called. "Come back!" Sarah reappeared in front of Kyla who was pretty startled at her "poof! You're suddenly there" appearance. Kyla saw Sarah's frightened eyes and she was panting just the same. Kyla's mood suddenly went downhill at this. She was now concerned again. "Sarah? What is it?" she asked worry evident. "You've got to come with me! HURRY!" She cried. "My Shield won't protect him forever. I can't do teleport and shield at the same time! You've GOT to come!" Kyla now more concerned and also confused took Sarah's hand and they re-teleported back to where Dylan was.

"Sarah!" He cried. Sarah saw that most of the blood contained in the shield had gone and like a bottom of an hour glass, only a couple more seconds and it've all oozed out. Sarah's ears flattened. "I'm SO sorry." Dylan gave her a harsh look. "What did you just do!" he cried. Kyla grew impatient with them in the way. She had to see what the commotion was over. "Sarah, Dylan, Let me through!" she called. Sarah and Dylan seemed hesistant a moment but they did finally step aside, revealing a horror that Kyla had never seen before. Blood soaked through the once beautifully green blades of grass. It was enough blood to cover more than half of a 10x10 living room!

Of all the horrors she'd ever faced, she wasn't prepared for this! What she saw, for her was a living nightmare. She was almost afraid to move forward to help. Dylan and Sarah's voices rang out next to her but she could hardly hear them from her shock. She figured it's because she was about to pass out. The sight made her dizzy. She struggled to move forward towards the bloody mess. Her steps tenuous and her breathing ragged. Her legs nearly gave out under her as she struggled to keep her balance. Closer. Only 2 feet away now... Closer. Half a foot away now. Kyla lost her balance then and there and fell and was left crawling, still as tenuous as her steps had been, to the mess. 3 inches closer. One more. Kyla held back all urges to vomit or faint.

This mess was just too gruesome beyond words. Kyla couldn't breath for a moment. Then her ears flattened as flat as they could pressing hard into her head. "who did this?" she asked not turning around, her voice just as ragged as her breathing. When she got no reply so whirled around and presented a full force blowout. "WHO DID THIS!" She shrieked. A couple neighbors in the nearby houses opened their windows and looked out, curious at the commotion. Sarah screamed and teleported away quickly. Dylan backed away. "Kyla..." he said shakily. Kyla glared hot daggers at him. He backed away further. "Dylan..." she said suddenly errily calm. "Do you know who did this?" Dylan nodded. "Sarah and I had to force them away so we could save him..." Kyla looked impatiently at him. "Well..WHO WAS IT!" she hissed. Dylan gained some bravery back. He gave a haste order. "Heal now, since he's not dead!...yet, ask who later." he stated simply.

Kyla's eyes widened. Simon? Alive? No way! She snapped around to face Simon again. Wasting no more time she immediatly rested her hands on his midsection. The warm blood made her spine tingle. A great flood of light was released from her touch and soon It enveloped Simon in all it's light. When it disappeared he was fully healed, aside from the excess blood still on him that had leaked out from the wounds. Simon gained conciousness slightly. Kyla couldn't believe it! He was still alive! Well, apparently he was, but just by a sliver. If she waited a couple minutes more he would've been totally dead.

Simon's vision was blurry from so much blood loss. "Kyla..." he murmured before slipping back into unconciousness again. Kyla saddened. She quickly picked him up despite how heavy he was for her and hoisted him onto a bed where she quickly hooked up an IV. She quickly got extra blood from the storage and pumped it through the IV. He was getting the sheets all red since they hadn't time to wipe the excess blood off, since he needed more blood PRONTO! Kyla noted the blood on the sheets since she didn't wipe it off him, but she didn't care. She had extra sheets...maybe. If she didn't, she'd still get them. What really mattered right now was getting the blood in him and making sure nothing goes wrong, then nursing him back to health.

With Valerie...

The clan was back at the house. They were all giving Valerie questioning looks. Her expression became annoyed. "What!" she snapped. "Why'd you stop us from teaching that winged fool a lesson?" Lucifer asked. "Yes." agreed Deathwish. "He insulted you! No one insults my daughter!...and yet you don't want him harmed." Valerie looked at them. "Yeah, So...?" she pressed back. "So WHY not?" Victor said. Valerie sighed. "Okay, Okay." she said. "Don't push me." the family looked at her. "It's because...(sigh) It's because I...I'm in love with Dylan." she said. Victor gave his sister a startled look. "Did you just say you are in LOVE with Dylan?" he asked. "I know." she said. "Loving a goody goody is a crime against our nature. But there's something about Dylan that I've always loved and I'm...I'm not exactly sure what."

Shadow, Victor and her parents looked at each other. Then they were silent as they looked at her. Valerie ended the discussion by leaving the room to think about things. Her family did the same.

Back with Kyla and co...

Simon was finally all hooked up to blood machines. Dylan had stuck around to help. He managed to get Sarah to come back and help and Kyla's parents came home. Kyla and Dylan explain the situation and her parents joined in to help. Dylan had been monitoring Simon for the longest time. Sarah came in. "Dylan, you've been watching him for 5 hours straight without moving from that spot. How about you take a break. I'll watch him." Dylan finally took his eyes off Simon and looked at Sarah. He nodded. "Yes, okay Sarah." He got up and let Sarah sit down. "He has my undivided attention." she reassured him. Dylan sighed, relaxing. He left the room and Sarah turned her attention to Simon.

Hours past with Dylan, Sarah and co switching off. Soon when it was Dylan's turn again. He was starting to zone out when a slight groan reached his sensitive ears. He looked up quickly to see Simon move slightly, his eyes still closed. Further expection noted that he was starting to wake up. But he wasn't quite there yet. Nightmares and hurt feelings flowed through his mind. Judging by the expression on his face, Simon was having a nightmare. His teeth were gritted and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if in pain.

In Simon's head...

That unbearable pain I felt before going unconcious, I felt I was reliving but only as mere feelings this time. I was wandering through Darkness. I saw light in the distance. Part of me wanted to go forward but I just couldn't. No, I couldn't leave her behind. I may have missed my shot at getting Kyla, but I'm not going to leave her just because I missed one of the chances at getting with her. Who knows? Things with this Tyler guy may not work out. One things for sure though, If that time comes, I'll be there for her. A distant voice sounded. It sounded like Dylan. "_Simon" _I leaned an ear forward trying to hear it better and it sounded closer and closer every time it called out. _"Simon...SIMON...__Simon." _Then another voice. This time a female, but I didn't know who it was. _"Simon?...Simon.." _ My eyes rolled about in my head before I forced them open.

Normal Pov...

Simon slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he was still queasy and dizzy from blood loss. It took a couple minutes for his sight to adjust to the lighting of the room. He surveyed the room to see where he was. He saw Dylan and Sarah looking at him. Simon opened his mouth to speak. "W...where...am...am..I?" He was surprised at how weak his voice was. Sarah gasped and Dylan's eyes widened. Dylan came over. "Hey man. You're awake! We thought we lost you bro." Dylan said smiling relieved. Sarah came over. She gave Simon a little peck on the cheek. Simon smiled slightly but he was still a little dizzy and confused. "W-where am...where..." he was cut off by a dizzy spell and a nasty coughing fit.

Dylan quickly put a hand to Simon's heaving chest as he motioned for Sarah to bring some medicine. "Whoah, easy man. Don't talk too much yet. That was a nasty attack. You need to gain some strength back." Said Dylan concerned. He gave Simon a pad and pencil. "Here, write on this until you can talk again." Simon's arm shook slightly as he accepted it weakly. Dylan nudged Simon gentley on the shoulder. "Hey, You're just lucky I had football practice or you wouldn't be here now." Simon wrote something down slowly. Even his hands were weak and shaky. When he finished writing that something down he gave it to Dylan. "Where am I?" Dylan read.

"Simon, my man." he replied. "You're in the house of the ones who have saved your life. In other words, we're at Kyla's place." Simon looked stunned. But it was replaced with excitement. He wanted to jump up and down for he was with his love after all. But alas he couldn't do so, since his whole body was weak from blood dehydration. or loss of blood as we call it. Sarah came back with some medicine to help with Simon's coughing and dizzyness.

Sarah crawled onto the bed causing it to creak softly. She sat next to Simon's pillow and carefully poured some of the medicine into a Spoon. Simon opened his mouth and let the liquid slide down his tongue apon the spoon's touch. Sarah then crawled back off the bed, making it creak lightly again. Sarah left the room her feet patting softly against the wood floor. Simon's ears twitched slightly in comfort. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so comfortable apon Sarah giving him the medicine. Maybe he liked her or maybe he was just comfortable because he's in Kyla's house.

Speaking of which...where was she? Small footsteps answered his unsaid question. Kyla came in shortly after the footsteps were heard coming towards the room. "K-Ky-Kyla?" Simon strained. Kyla turned to him. "SIMON!" she practically leapt apon him. Simon smiled weakly. Kyla blushed. "I mean...um..How are you feeling?" she said. Simon wrote down that he was feeling a little queasy yet. Simon emitted a sigh as Kyla licked his forehead. He knew Kyla was going to take care of him, and purring weakly, he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

R&R

-Sorry for the long wait. I got a little...distracted. (watching Stitch has a Glitch and going to High School for first time. Watching Rufus and other eps as well.) This may make up for the time. It may be the longest ones since I typed up Chapter 6-part 8-1st half of Genetically Changed. Just so people know though is that it's on Hiatus for now. Hopefully I'll get this done since None of the ones I wrote on here are finished. I still need to write a couple others. One titled "Angel & Ray" and one called "Alexa & 627" and it's sequel which I haven't thought of a name for yet.

I've already started on the 1st chapter of the chronicle's ender and the sequel to this one. But I won't put it up until I finish the other stories in the chronicles...maybe. So long. Don't forget to review.


End file.
